Mean It
by Botched Lobotomy
Summary: Ten years of black mail, and six months of a strongly kept secret can warp a mind. Kevin hadn't always intended things to be this way. The secrets didn't matter anymore. It was Edd's room mate and Kevin's reputation. Will the cat be let out of the bag or will one of them discover a horrific scene? Murder fic, but NO character death. Rev!Edd and 'normal' Kevin. College AU.
1. Party Party

_Hey guys! This is an idea I've had brewing in my head for about a month now, and I figured since I've been on a hiatus from this site since last year it would be good to take a break from my usual shippings and head into another._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own EEnE, though I desperately wish I could (cries). Foul language and smut implications are in this chapter. I will mark it with '**xxxxxx**' for those of you who care not of it in later chapters. This is a boy love story, but smut is NOT the main objective in the story, though it will be there.

(**This is a REV!EDD and I guess 'regular' Kevin [if that is what you want to call it] fic set in a college AU, just so none of you will become confused by it.**)

~NO BETA, ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.

Enjoi!

* * *

Edd sat up in the bed, wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt, sighing heavily and closing his eyes. The music thumped loudly in the background, almost to the point of not being able to hear Kevin screaming behind him.

"Hey asshole I am trying to speak to you!" Kevin screamed, eventually giving up and snatching the hat from Edd's head.

The swimmer glanced behind him, quickly covering his head. _Kevin you are well aware I hate it when you do that._ He sighed again, raising a brow at the football player," what is it Kevin?" he spat.

Kevin grinned, flipping the hat around his hand, propping his head up with the other," don't forget to go out after me dweeb, don't want anybody thinking I'm a _fag_. Got it?" he tossed the hat at the ravenette, hopping from the bed and quickly clothing his bare body, slipping on the cut off skinny pants and over sized tank top," Caleb almost caught us last time because your ass was standing by the door." he took another look back at the boy hurrying to put his hat on and scoffed.

"When do I ever break your rules Kevin?" Edd said through clenched teeth. He couldn't even count the amount of times he had heard the _'fag'_ excuse. Every time the word was said it was like more salt to the reopened wound. Like Eddward would want to be associated with the asshole of a jock. He knew Kevin was more than conscious of his image, he always had been since the beginning of their secret.. well relationship if you wanted to call it. _More like a hate fuck_, Edd noted to himself, leaning forward and putting his chin in an open palm as Kevin twisted his signature red cap backwards and exited the room.

Eddward waited a few moments, tapping his booted foot against the tile floor, putting on his jacket, stuffing the gloves in his pocket and folding the shirt, stuffing it in his back pocket, the red spewing out like a hanky. He stared at the knob, seeing the love marks left on his hips and neck, sweat dripping down his barely there six pack. He complains about needing to keep this a secret and yet he leaves marks, he rolled his eyes, opening the door and shutting it.

Lights streamed around everywhere like crazy, loud music blaring as he stared around, a strobe light flickering against him like a silent movie as he spotted the red head across the room hanging out with the rest of the foot ball players. He grimaced, _I hate that I ever told you anything_. Edd sighed and parted through the crowd, making his way outside the dorm. Fresh air hit him along with the scent of a cigarette. _I would recognize that anywhere_, he thought as he looked over to find his dorm-mate staring at his demeanor," looks like somebody got lucky, ey?" he gave off a crooked grin, the black metal ring in the middle of his bottom lip crooking to the side. Edd grinned, needing the comedic relief from the situation. "I guess you could say that," he crossed his arms, walking over to the shorter boy," what are you even doing here? Still trying to chase after those cheerleaders? Because I think you might be s.o.l. tonight." He blew a mouthful of smoke out and quickly stomped out the but, leaning a head into Eddward's shoulder and flashing bright blue eye," oh honey I was going after you, didn't you know?" he sniggered to himself and pulled away, swatting Edd's arm.

"Oh Coco, you never cease to amaze this old shark," he cracked a grin, looping an arm over the short boy's shoulders.

* * *

Coco was Edd's self proclaimed best friend 'extraordinaire' as he would so lovingly put it. What had actually happened is he had picked a college he would be able to continue to see Kevin at, and seeing as he didn't exactly have friends of his age he ended up with a random person. He had just become fortunate enough that he ended up with who he did. The small tan skinned, blonde haired, white lipstick wearing boy just happened to be the one to walk through the door. He remembered the huge sigh of relief that overcame him that he hadn't ended up with somebody of Kevin's nature. Instead he had been blessed with a flamboyant make-up student.

"Edd, snap out of it. You're giving me that weird fucking look again," Coco's voice rang out over his train of thought, Edd shaking his head to relieve the trance.

"I do apologize... tonight was just.. interesting," he removed his dog tags, placing them on the headboard. "Kevin pulled out the word again." he groaned.

Coco made an audible sigh, crossing his arms and plopping down onto his bed. "When are you going to ditch that loser? We're in college, it's not like anybody cares about a confession you made over ten years ago. Sexuality is the last thing anybody here is concerned about. Starbucks and a C average are the only things people care about." he grinned, looking the swimmer over," well and the occasional lay."

Edd slapped a hand over his head, sighing and falling onto his tiny bed," I know." he sighed even louder, turning his head to look at his room mate to see only a pair of highlighter purple briefs," it isn't even about that anymore. It's about the fact that he has held this over me for so long I can't get rid of the feeling of my 'secret' being a big deal. 'Sides," he cringed at his grammar choice," it's not as bad as it used to be. Kevin has it in his head you and I are a thing." he chuckled to himself, seeing his room mate's brows furrow.

"Oh, little jock strap thinks WE are a thing? Is that why he's being so harsh with you now? Ha. As if," Coco winked," you couldn't handle this anyways." he humphed and flipped the light off on his side of the room," I seriously hate him Edd."

"I know you do Coco. So do I," he kicked off his pants and climbed underneath his blanket, flipping his light off. "I think even his girlfriend does."

He heard a gagging noise and a yawn," Nazz hates everybody. They're perfect for one another."

* * *

Kevin stumbled out of the party just after Midnight, Nazz a giggling fit at his side.

"Hey Kev!" a voice came from behind, he turned to see his teammate Caleb heading towards him. Stumbling and obviously intoxicated. "So how did it go with the _fag?_ We saw him walking with that other one. Whass his name?" he put a thick finger to his face, scratching his chin," Coco? That cock monster twink dude?" he flapped a hand," anyways, I hope you beat the fucker up after he mouthed off to me earlier. I heard the other guys have a not so pleasant surprise for him at the swim meet on Friday. We'll make his ugly face even worse looking." he chuckled, slapping Kevin too hard on his back.

Nazz burst into laughter, Kevin trying to keep his cool. "Caleb, you remember what happened to the last guy that tried to fuck with Edd and Coco. Mark is still missing." Even though Kevin knew who had actually gotten rid of the jock, he didn't want to give it away. Didn't want to give way of the night he had died on the inside.

Kevin turned the other way staring into the darkened path to his dorm, Caleb chatting away with Nazz as he became lost in his drunken thoughts.

He didn't want to give away that Mark had never even made it passed the locker rooms after he had given Edd a beat down.

That Mark hadn't seen him coming with the bat.

Or that Mark had been dismissed as a run away after a week when his girlfriend was reported missing too.

Kevin would never give any of it away, nor would he ever be kind towards Eddward again.

He had made Kevin fall in love with him. He had made Kevin protect him. He could never look at Edd the same. Not after that night.

Not after Kevin had become a _killer_.


	2. Shit

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own EEnE (cries harder). This chapter is more of a filler than anything. I promise the next one will be more answering and on track. CONTAINS MENTION OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE, SECTION MARKED WITH '**xxx**',  
_

_~NO BETA, ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE_

* * *

Kevin awoke to a pounding headache and an arm slung over his neck, he slowly opened his eyes and peeked to see it was a passed out Nazz. He groaned, gently pulling her arm off and rubbing at his head. He yawned, scratching his red hair and wobbly raising from the bed. His feet kicked around beer cans and clothing remnants from the night before.

"Hey Kev," the voice of Caleb rang out as he went through the bedroom door into the shared living room. "Phil made some coffee if you want any. I know you probably have one hell of a hangover after what happened last night. I think the kids down the other row are throwing another get together tonight. If you want we could all head out after we finish our business." he grinned over the coffee mug, and took a long draw, tossing the mug into the sink with a loud clink and picked up his backpack, heading to the door.

"Oh, uh, sure man. Yeah that would be cool," he yawned again, scratching his stomach, skewing the auburn hair that lined just bellow his bellybutton. "What, uh, what 'business' are you guys up to tonight though?" he grinned, knowing that usually meant some unsuspecting dweeb was about to get pounded by his team.

Caleb turned and gave him an evil grin," that little _fag_ from last night already pissed me off this morning. He was mouthing me first period. Thankfully he won't be able to put up much of a fight seeing as he's a shrimp." with that he opened the door and slammed it loudly, leaving Kevin's hazy mind reeling. The guys were going to attempt to go after Coco, and if Coco was there that meant that _Edd_ was going to be there. Which in turn would mean that Kevin had to live up to his promise he made. That stupid fucking promise.

* * *

"Oh come on Coco! That is hardly something to wear outside! Good lord man! It's even raining," Edd shrieked, staring down at the boy in disbelief as he pranced around their room in a pair of cut off booty shorts and a see through black top.

"What? It covers up all of the essentials," he looks himself over, quickly grabbing black tape and making two x's, slipping them over his nipples," well now it does!" he lets out a cackle, attempting to catch his breath at the joke.

"You're kidding, right?" Edd grimaced, seeing Coco's grow incredibly serious, the little guy marching up to him with a finger poking up at his nose.

"And what is wrong with my outfit dear Eddward? Please enlighten me!" he spat, his face going red as it always did when they got into a heated conversation.

Edd looked down at him raising a brow and waiting as Coco's expression never faltered. He huffed, and looked away hearing Coco give a silent 'yes' in happiness, knowing he had won the argument. "Fine," Edd started," if I am going to be accompanying you to this.. event. Atleast wear a jacket, okay?" he attempted to reason with the boy. He heard a rustling, looking over to see Coco slipping on a pair of creepers. "You know," he grinned at his room mate," even with the added inches you still look like a shrimp to me."

"Best damn looking shrimp your ass has ever seen," his friend winked, slipping on one of Edd's black cardigan's with grey bomber patches," plus isn't somebody's date supposed to compliment them not put them down?" he raised a perfectly straight eyebrow.

Edd rolled his eyes, putting on his gloves and standing, holding out an arm in which his friend eagerly took. "I didn't promise to be a _good_ date for tonight."

* * *

Kevin looked around the club eagerly, hoping to spot the swimmer and his dweeb of a side-kick before his other team mates arrived. He searched for a good thirty minutes before he saw Edd's striped beanie peaking through the door, followed by a shrill squeak. Looks like he brought Coco, Kevin rolled his eyes and made his way through until he spotted the pair. Noting Coco tucked into Edd's side, gritting his teeth. That's my dork.. even if I hate him. "Hey shark boy, can we talk?" he motioned to the hallway.

"No way, take a hike asshole," Coco piped up, taking a protective stance between the two," you aren't stealing my date tonight."

Kevin raised a brow, looking up at Edd who just cracked a devious grin," Coco is right Kevin, I am _his_ date tonight. What is it that you need?"

Kevin stared at the pair, Edd obviously trying to avoid the situation and Coco looking like he was ready to attempt to rip off Kevin's head," your date double dweeb? Didn't know you swung _that_ way." Good I just have to keep playing it off, he noted many of his peers around him. "Anyways, looks like the brine shrimp is going to kill me if I don't leave you alone. So.. I'll just text ya', okay?" Edd slowly nodded. "Choice," Kevin retorted, letting the crowd swallow him up as he tried to deviate a plan to make the rest of him team not make their way here. He couldn't fulfill his promise if he left. Even if it had been over ten years, he still wasn't one to break a promise and he wasn't going to start making exceptions.

* * *

_**xxx**_

**_10 years ago_**

_"K-Kevin, please do not tell the others." Edd pleaded with him, his then skinny knees knocking together as he teared up outside of the get together the cul-de-sac children were having._

_Kevin stared at him, scowling in disgust as he wiped his lips ferociously. He swore he was going to give himself a material burn if he tried to scrub the kiss away even more. "Get off of me double dweeb!" he hissed, back stepping. "That was totally not cool dude. What if Nazz saw that or Eddy?"_

_Edd put his palms together, his hands shaking against one another. Just seconds before he had confessed his affections for the young jock and thought that he had been given an opportunity, but he was wrong. Kevin was trying to pull away not kiss him. "Kevin please!" he pleaded more._

_"There's nothing you can do to shut me up about this! I'm telling them all how disgusting you are," he yelled, balling his fists around his wrinkled green shirt._

_Edd put his head down for a second, feeling the tears beginning to roll as he looked back up to the jock his knees giving out. "I'll go anything Kevin! I swear, you can't tell the others! They.. they won't understand."_

**_4 years ago_**

_"I guess this was exchange enough for me to protect you dweeb," Kevin said as he fell back onto his bed, resting his arms behind his head. "Get out of my room, I don't want to see you anymore."_

_Edd found himself on the edge of the bed, looking at his hands and shaking. He had promised to do whatever Kevin would want, but he never contemplated it ever getting to this point. He had a serious case of border line Stockholm syndrym and there was no denying it. Not after tonight. He had given his body in exchange for Kevin's protection against the very present beating of the other athletes and to step up his urgency for not wanting another soul to find out about the kiss and his admittance of like the same sex._

**_2 years ago_**

_"What are you going to do to me now Kevin? Beat me up? Rape me?" Edd asked, his captor standing a few inches shy of him now._

_Kevin stared up at the hardened face of his childhood punching bag. He had taken on a much different personality since the beginning of the secret keeping. "Shut it dork!" He growled, swinging a fist, and connecting with Edd's nose, seeing blood start to fall as the swimmer crippled in front of him, clutching his nose with a confused expression," I'll do what I damn well want to. Don't want everybody finding out about your secret do you?" Edd looked at him for a long while before shaking his head a 'no'. "Good, then you'll shut the fuck up and do what I say."_

* * *

Kevin stared at Edd, moving around with the other, grinding his teeth as he watched intently. In truth he didn't hate Edd and he actually was quite guilt stricken over his actions in the past. Truthfully he had only kept Edd around to use as a way to take out his personal frustration on. Whether it be sexually or violently. He was pissed at the teen because, well. Edd had helped Kevin realize he was.. **_gay_**. Something that neither Nazz nor his parents would approve of. So he weakened the dork over time and made him, in a way, his own personal slave.

The front door creaked and he looked over as happy yells sounded out, seeing his team mates entering. _Shit_.


	3. A New Face

I hope you all had happy holidays! This chapter is written in a different styling, but I promise it all has a purpose... even if this chapter is a bit confusing. This was going to be uploaded a while ago, but life got in the way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ed Edd n Eddy series, one can only dream.

**No beta, all mistakes are mine ~**

* * *

Kevin's POV

Kevin found himself watching what was about to happen rather than jumping in. He knew that he was risking Edd jumping into the inevitable brawl that was about to unleash. It was the down side of having a hate fuck with a good friend, they were going to protect that which they valued. Kevin gritted his teeth. As much as he hated to admit it… Edd had a thing with that little guy and not him. "Maybe I should just let him get the hell kicked out of him. Serves him right for going behind my back," he growled to himself and clenched his fists at the thought.

Last week when Coco had been out Kevin had taken the opportunity to have a 'session' with Edd. When the ravenette passed out Kevin took the liberty of going through his phone. Much to his dismay he had found proof that his pet was becoming involved with his room mate. He hadn't felt that angered ever. Of course the ravenette had denied all involvement with the tan boy but the proof was in the texts and the pictures. In the end he had threatened Coco and stormed out. "Stupid fucking kid, fucking with _MY_ property." He growled again to himself and looked up, meeting the eyes of a scared bartender.

"The fuck you lookin' at?" Kevin snapped.

* * *

Edd's POV

Edd looked around the club, making sure he saw no sign of Kevin before he latched onto the shorter boy.

"Stop looking around Edd, the asshole left. He said he would talk to you later. Now come on and enjoy your time," Coco barged through his thoughts with an angry undertone. He grabbed Edd's jacket, tapping his foot.

Edd grinned down at the boy," fine fine. You have my attention."

He fixed his sock hat, making sure it lay right above his eyes, giving his signature gapped tooth grin. They pressed against one another, letting themselves be swallowed up into the crowd, ignoring the sound of yelling behind them as they moved their bodies with the melody. He held onto his partner harder, gripping onto the tiny hip bones in a display of possessiveness when a stray girl tried to steal Coco away. He had gone to great lengths to hide any trace of the semi-relationship they had developed, and the scare from last week was enough to make him hold onto it tighter. Edd closed his eyes, his body quaking with excitement as he felt the bass boom, Coco wiggling from his arms," it's no use hidi-" he opened his eyes to see the boy nowhere in sight, and a line of jocks all swarming the entrance until each had disappeared. "I trusted you," Edd heard Kevin's low voice ring in his ear.

He froze in fear, turning his head just enough for him to be able to see the sour expression of betrayal and anger plastered on Kevin's face. "Kevin," he choked out," where is Coco?" he felt his heart pounding in his chest, knowing Kevin had seen. The red head bared his teeth just enough enough for the swimmer to tell he was grinding them in anger. He sprung a tanned and freckled arm out roughly grabbing Edd. "Why does it matter Edd? " he practically screamed out," huh? Expecting something?"

Edd looked at him, horrified as others in the crowd began to clear out at the sign of violence. "Kevin… I haven't a clue what you're getting at. I simply asked where my room mate was as he seemed to have disappeared when you arrived." Kevin glared at him. Edd could see the inner conflict the red head was having with himself. "I trusted you," he repeated again before he drew back and slammed his fist into the swimmer's nose," I trusted you Edd! Trusted you!" The ravenette was slung to the ground his back aching as he screamed out in pain, feeling pressure on him as Kevin pinned his thin figure to the ground.

* * *

Kevin's POV

He couldn't bear it anymore. The dancing display had been enough for him to hand the shrimp off to his team mates. Even the screams from the crowd wouldn't be able to stop him from punishing Edd for what he had done. "I fucking trusted you Edd!" he screamed as he pinned the pale male down. Edd looked up at him in complete shock, blood running from his nose, red spots covering his face as bruises were sure to come. "Why? Why did you do it Edd?" Kevin barked, sitting up enough to draw back and land a hard punch to the frail boy's jaw.

"Kevin! Please! Cease you actions!" Edd begged, people in the crows beginning to loudly chatter.

"Don't think you can order me around dork!" threw in another hit.

Chattering grew louder and the music became quieter, as the door began opening again, people filing in and out every direction of the darkened club.

"I told you to stop Edd! I told you what would happen if you didn't pull yourself from that bastard!" Kevin growled, the ravenette catching onto what was being said. Edd tried desperately to pull himself from under the angered jock, but was only met with hardened hands pinning him to the ground.

"Kevin let me go! You have no right to do this to him, nothing is happening!"

"Edd stop fucking lying to me, I saw the messages, the pictures.. I saw you tonight. You can't even try to hide it enough to actually wait for me to leave," Kevin drew in a deep breath, letting go of Edd. He held an arm up to his face, wiping it off. Up until then he hadn't even realized all of the water falling from his eyes. "I told you Edd, I don't share. You are _MINE_."

The red head stood, looking down at a confused Edd who was holding onto his bruised and bloodied face.

"That will be enough son," Kevin looked over his shoulder to see the room had completely cleared and the music had stopped altogether. The, what he had assumed, owner of the club stared at him sternly," I think you need to leave."

Kevin couldn't even properly process the words. Never had he thought he would snap this badly if he had actually caught Edd in the act. After all Kevin had done in an attempt to keep the dork safe. He kept Edd's secret safe. He had saved him from those two other filthy Eds and most of the school. No matter what side of himself Kevin had shown to Edd the only thing he had gotten in return was a big slap in the face. Even when they had made love, Edd could only look pained. Now this.

"Don't worry," Kevin mumbled, looking at Edd one last time," I don't want to be anywhere near that _fag_." He took his shoulder from the owner and exited the club, cupping a hand over his mouth as he tried to keep himself from once again crying over his unrequited love.

* * *

Edd's POV

It had taken about an hour of convincing, and letting the owner clean him up, for Edd to be able to leave the club. He had told the bar owner that it was a simple misunderstanding with mistaken identity, and that he didn't even know Kevin. With wary eyes, the owner let him leave with a promise of reporting it to campus security. Of course.. Edd knew he wasn't going to do that. He had for more important things on his mind. Finding Coco being top priority. If what Kevin had said was true, than Coco was more than likely meeting his maker due to that mouth he had.

He ran through the campus, ignoring the ache of his face and the pounding headache. He looked up at his complex, seeing the light on inside of their apartment. His legs instantly moved him at the site, carrying him in the building and up the staircase. Never in his life did he think he could run almost twenty flights without becoming out of breath. Edd fiddled with his keys, quickly finding the red cover and ramming it into the door lock, bursting through.

"Edd what in the hell are you doing?" Coco looked at him confused, using the fluffy pink towel to dry his light hair. "And why the fuck are you covered in blood? Did Kevin decide to hit you again?"

Edd just stared at him, closing the door and removing his keys. He couldn't believe it. Just minutes before he had thought he would be walking into a dorm with a beaten friend waiting to reprimand him for allowing Kevin to take him away. Instead Coco was just fine, not a nick was anywhere. His blue eyes glazed over and he half smiled," you've got to be kidding me."

Coco raised a brow, tossing his towel onto his tiny bed, staring up at his bruised and bloodied room mate," kidding about what? I didn't say a joke Edd."

"Kidding that Kevin just wailed on me in front of half of our graduating classes over you, just for you to be fine. He told me he had given you to the rest of the foot ball team over this morning."

Coco grinned, waving his hand freely, and settling next to his towel," don't worry about those boys. I have an upper hand or two in those situations." he stared at his chipped nail polish," you know.. college is the time for experimenting. Football players aren't exempt from that, trust me. I've dated half of them already."

Edd's smile faded and turned to disgust," forgive me. I forgot that you are more sexually open than I am."

"Edd, it isn't my fault you've only ever let Kevin and me touch you," the swimmer winced at the grammar _Kevin and I_," you'll find your opening with somebody someday. I just wished you would get away from that asshole. I bet most of your issues would go away."

The taller boy grimaced as his voice turned sour," maybe you're right Coco. However... I require a cleaning, and the public showers are calling my name." he sighed and fished around his bed, bringing up his shower basket and quickly changing into a pair of black sports shorts to match his sock hat, topping it with slip on black shoes. He looked over at Coco, seeing the boy caught up in whoever he was texting. Edd sighed, grabbing his keys and shutting the door behind him, watching the carpet as he walked.

Of course Kevin was wrong, there was no way he would _ever_ be right about this situation. Edd had every right to become involved with whomever he pleased. Kevin didn't own him. Or did he?... Edd shook his head. Of course he didn't! Kevin had treated him as nothing but a toy, his little sideline lay. The scared dork who helped him pass school. That wasn't what Edd was. He wasn't anybody's toy, his body and life didn't belong to Kevin. Edd shook his head even harder, trying to rid himself of the unpleasant thoughts.

"Kevin you're an asshole, I can't believe you've even- oomph!"

Edd cradled his already throbbing head, his bathing supplies falling everywhere as he collided with an unknown person.

"What gives?!" an unfamiliar voice boomed.

The swimmer opened his eyes, trying to put the ache of his head behind him at the moment. A head of fire red hair was in a long mess, shaggy bangs covering their face. They lifted their head, forest green eyes meeting Edd's. The swimmer felt his face heat up, tracing all the freckled on the uncovered shoulders.

"Jesus you psycho, fucking watch where you are going," they began as they started to gather all of their belongings.

Edd watched the person, analyzing their body. "Don't just stare at me like that you stupid twat," the other retorted, standing and folding their arms. An over-sized crew neck sweater swallowed their thin features as a pair of hot pants hugged their hips. Edd shook his head, slowly getting up and gathering his things. "I am sorry ma'am, I was just trying to make my way to the showers. I apologize for inconveniencing you," Edd blurted out, the person sighing in response.

"Just watch yourself next time. It already looks like somebody else did the beat down I would have given you," they grinned," and don't call me ma'am, I'm not a woman."

"I'm sorry, uh.. sir?"

"Yeah, that's more like it kid. 'Sides, you've already passed the showers. Do you need directions freshman?" the man teased as he crossed his arms.

Edd felt his face heating up and he nodded," uh, sure. I don't mean to inconvenience you."

"Stop apologizing, I was on my way there before you almost knocked me out."

* * *

Kevin's POV

Kevin waited and waited, checking his iPhone every five minutes. He had been trying to call Edd for the last five minutes to no avail. He had figured Edd would be mad at him, but what happened had to be done. He just couldn't stand his Edd, his... his boyfriend getting too friendly with another man. Kevin grit his teeth at the thought, hearing voices coming, recognizing one but not the other.

"Who the fuck would Edd be with at this hour?" he questioned angrily and quickly sat up, hiding behind a corner in the hallway. The voices became louder as Kevin peeked over to see Edd standing with a.. a girl, standing too closely at his door. He bit his lip, trying his hardest to listen in.

"You said your name is Edd right?" The ravenette nodded," oh cool. My name is Desmond." the red head held out their hand.

Edd smiled and quickly enveloped his hand over the smaller one's. Faster than Kevin could comprehend, Edd had been pulled in, Desmond pulling his arm back and Edd's lips to fit his.

Kevin couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel.

Desmond had to die.


	4. Hate Is A Real Thing

{{THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND I HAD FALLEN ASLEEP THROUGHOUT IT SO THE GRAMMAR IS NOT THE BEST. WHEN I HAVE REVISED IT AND FIXED THE MISTAKES YOU WILL NOT SEE THIS MESSAGE.}}

Oh hey, another chapter out! This one is fairly greater sized compared to the others. There is a loooooot of Edd in this chapter (especially at the beginning), more so than there is Kevin mentioned.

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own Ed Edd n Eddy. _/sigh/ _**slight** adult subjects are touched in this chapter. (marked with an **xxx**)_  
_

**No beta, all mistakes are mine ~**

Enjoi**  
**

* * *

Edd POV

Edd reeled back, wide eyed at the man he had just met. The grip of his part of the handshake became tighter. Desmond just grinned and licked his lips in pleasure at the reaction he had gotten from Edd.

"Don't foge-"

"Hey Edd! Could you fuckin' keep it down!" Coco blurted out loudly as he opened the door to the room. He assessed the situation. The blush on Edd's face, the new man standing so closely. Both of their lips reddened. "Oh hey, who's the new one Edd?" he wiggles his eyebrows and emerged from the door in only a pair of tight pink short shorts and knee high white socks, black slippers on his feet. He crossed his tiny arms over his incredibly slim body, a few pieced of inked art on him.

"How is it your room mate can see that I am a man, but you could not figure it out?" Desmond raised a brow and grinned.

Edd sighed, pulling nervously on his beanie and flicking his small ear rings before he grimaced.

"Forgive Edd," Coco interrupted and yawned," he doesn't get out much. Or should I say get in?"

The two smaller men erupted into a fit of laughter, much to Edd's despair. They both came closer and began chatting as Edd pushed his way through them and into the room. They soon joined him, and fell onto Coco's bed, making small talk with one another. Edd sighed again and carefully placed his showering supplies into their correct spots, making sure to dry them off adequately as to avoid the spread of filthy water. He stared down at his sheets for a moment, before closing his eyes and removing his tank top. Months of living in the dorms, and years of swim practice had taught to be unashamed of changing in front of strangers. _The human body is supposed tall, o be a masterpiece after_ _all_, he noted to himself. Edd stared down at his body, running a hand over his left hip, tracing a raised scar in the shape of a darkened _'K'_ that had haunted him for years.

_"Come on dweeb, it's your ultimate test of love. If you love me you'd do it, so everybody knows that you are mine. Look," Kevin held up the sharp hunting knife he had taken from his dad's cabinet," I'll even do it for you."_

_Edd stared at the sharpened knife, biting his lip hard and leaving a bruise. The red head brought it to his wrist and winced as he slowly carved a 'D' on the side of it. Edd gasped loudly, watching Kevin begin to bleed, wiping the bloody knife onto his bright green shirt. "Look dweeb, I'm branded for you. Now you need to be branded for me. I like to know what I own, and you are my biggest possession."_

_"Kevin please! At least clean that thing!" Edd yelled, his voice straining. Kevin grinned, his slight under bight showing as he fixed._

_He rolled his eyes, taking an alcohol swap from Edd and cleaned off the blade," now don't struggle. I want to get this perfect."_

_Edd covered his face, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the jock take hold of his hip. The warmth from his hands doing little to comfort him when the even more hot pain caught him. He held in a scream and tried to stay as still as possible as Kevin ever so slowly carved the 'K' into him._

_He felt as if his life was officially over. He was officially branded as the jock's personal whore._

That was barely over three years ago. At just 16 he had received a mark that would haunt his for the rest of his life. Edd covered the mark, dropping the baggy shorts and changing into a new pair of briefs and black sweat pants. It wasn't until he heard the click of a cell phone that he had remembered Coco and Desmond were in the room. He quickly turned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Which one of you did it?"

The two stared at him innocently, both of their mobiles out of sight. "I have-... I-I have no idea what you are talking about Eddward," Coco said as his laugh escaped through it. "Y-yeah, what would we b-be doing? We've been two good little boys," Desmond added with a big smiles. The blond grabbed onto his arms, pulling him close.

The ravenette pulled his face back into a frown, feeling the muscles in his arms and stomach tighten up noticeably. "While I'm sure you are both 'good little boys', I am also sure that at least one of you know ones a picture that you shouldn't. Besides, aren't you older than me Coco?" he raised a brow, keeping his face void of all emotion.

"Big deal, I'm twenty-one. It's only a two year difference."

"Twenty-one and nineteen? My my, both of you are children," Desmond tapped his lower lip," I'm twenty-five."

"You have incredibly good skin... for a hag!" Coco squealed as Desmond tugged onto his ears.

Edd slapped a hand over his head and fell back onto his bed," I'm stuck in a room with two insane individuals." He picked his feet up, relaxing correctly and straightening himself out.

"Maybe you should drag strays in more often Edd, anything is better than... Kevin."

The swimmer winced. Even though Edd wasn't looking at Coco he could hear the disgust in his voice at the mention of the other red head. Was Kevin really that bad? Edd groaned. Of course he was. He was his captor, his tormentor, his rapist... his lover, his secret boyfriend, the person who had saved him from the beatings. Yet he continued to abuse Edd personally, take advantage of his fears, use his body like a cheap hooker. Show off his actual lover. Oh how he couldn't even count the many times Kevin would be around him with Nazz. Too many times had Kevin had his share of Edd and then went for seconds on the blonde girl. Yet whenever Edd had shown interest in even something as small as a friendship with anyone other than Kevin, the red head would go insane as proceed to "show him who he belonged to." This had almost indefinitely led to the demise of his friendships with the other Eds. Edd groaned loudly, shoving his head into his pillow.

The sound of a metal clink awoke him from his thoughts. He removed the pillow from his face and looked up to see a smiling Coco who had pushed him tiny bed up against Edd's," figured you needed some company for the night. It looks like you had a pretty rough time with Kevin." Edd stared at him for a while, fighting with whether he should accept the offer or not but ultimately nodded and moved to lay on his side. Coco gave a small smile and sat on the edge of his part of the bed.

"Where's Desmond?"

"He's in the bathroom. It's not too weird is it? People have one night stands, and I guess this is a one night slumber party. At least for now, I _may_ have just let him have your number. I gave him a pair of shorts and one of your sweatshirts to sleep in. I hope you don't mind... and Edd?" The blonds averted his eyes and stared down at his petite feet.

"I don't mind, but what is it that you want?"

"Just don't forget that even though he may look similar... he isn't.. he isn't Kevin," Coco groaned at the name and folded his arms over his chest, looking even more away from his friend.

"Coco it isn-"

"Edd, cut the bullshit, I saw the way you were looking at him. Besides," he slowly looked back at Edd," it would have never worked between us. Our view on relationships are too different. Doesn't mean we can't still have fun though." He winked, eliciting a bright red blush from Edd, leaving his speechless.

The door from their tiny bathroom opened, both of them staring up at Desmond. He had a similar pair of way too tight shorts on, these ones with a Rilakkuma print on them, Edd's sweatshirt draped over his arm. Only a training bra covered his chest. Desmond pulled his arms to his chest," what?! Just because I was born a man doesn't mean I can't have womanly clothing." He walked over to where the two beds were pressed together and sat his clothing on top of his shower bag and shoes. "I don't like sleeping with a shirt on, and if I took my bra off one of you might grope me." he turned to face them and grinned, popping his chest forward as he walked to the beds and climbed between the two.

Edd's face was beet red as the other male joined them," I would do no such thing!"

Coco giggled, covering his face and yawning," it's true. Edd is a prude. However." he wiggled his eyebrows and grinned deviously," I am not."

Edd groaned in annoyance, making the two boys look at him this time. He only reached over his bed and flipped the light off. The only light left in the room was from the blue night light Coco had insisted upon having between their two desks. It was enough for Edd to see the other two men moving around. He scooted closer, both him and his room mate offering their blankets to cover up their newest member. Coco had given him his fluffy body pillow. The two went back and forth with conversation for a while. The swimmer had long since shut his eyes, taking in exactly what had happened that night. The moments before they went to the club, and how hard Coco had tried to convince him going out would be just fine. How scared he had been when Kevin had approached him at the club. The relief he felt when he had thought that the jock had left and he would get his small moment with his friend. How scared he was when Kevin had ruthlessly beaten him. How he had just wan-

"Hey Edd, are you awake?" Desmond's whisper woke him from his trance. He cracked his eyes open barely enough to just see the redhead staring at him. He looked behind the boy to see the other steadily snoring, a sure sign that Coco had fallen asleep. How long had he been reminiscing?

"I.. suppose you could call it that..."

"You responded so I would say that you are. Do you care if I scoot closer? I'm pretty cold and your room mate took up a lot of his bed."

Edd shook his head, pulling his beanie perfectly back down and scooting his bare back against the wall, hissing at the coldness and pulling the blanket up and over him, Desmond quickly going under the thick blanket with him. The scraggly red head that topped him head was pressed against Edd's bare chest. Edd bit his bottom lip, his gap barely showing. Desmond sighed in happiness and stared up at the ravenette, the faint glow of his green eyes locking with the incredibly light blue. They stared at one another intensely, Desmond balled his fists against Edd's chest as his expression softened. The intensity grew greatly with the subtle movement. Edd let out a breath he had been taken in, reaching up one of his large soft hands to stroke a freckled cheek. Why was he feeling this?

**xxx**  
Desmond was the first to make the move. He closed the slight gap between them, smashing warm lips together. Edd let out a low moan, not realizing until after what had happened. He recoiled his hand from Desmond's cheek and placed them onto the small and freckled hips, his fingertips dancing around the hem of the small shorts. The redhead made sure to leave no room between the two, wrapping their legs together, his lips begging Edd's to open. The ravenette cautiously parted his lips for the man. _Was this too fast?.. Then again what is fast when you didn't have a relationship in the first place?_ The thought sparked anger in Edd, his grip becoming hard enough to surely leave bruises. Desmond let out a tiny yelp, Edd gently flipping him onto his back. He broke the kiss, looking down at the redhead, for a moment feeling as if he had Kevin right there beneath him. Something that had never happened. Edd was always an unwilling bottom, always taken advantage of. Always never being able to show his feeling, showing his urges. He stared down at Desmond, becoming engulfed in the image of the man with the feminine figure. If he didn't know better, he would think he had a woman beneath him right now. He peeked out the corner of his eyes, spying the snoring room mate. Coco took his medicine for once.

Edd slightly grinned, closing his eyes and shaking his head before reopening them.

"Something wrong Edd?" Came Desmond's raspy whisper," you don't have to do this you kn-"

Edd cut him off with a rough kiss, parting his skinny legs and climbing between them to make them closer. You're mine dork, I don't share. The words haunted him. He pressed into the kiss harder, parting his lips and invading Desmond's small mouth with is tongue. There was no way he would let the thoughts ruin what little moment he had. The redhead gripped onto Edd's shoulders, causing the ravenette to solicit another moan as their tongues danced. He gripped onto Desmond's thighs, both of his hands slowly working their way up his stick thin figure. He pulled away from the intense kiss, trying to catch his breath. He stared down at the kiss bruised lips of the stranger, his fingertips tracing the small hips. A feminine moaned was belted out, Desmond gripping Edd's shoulders and grinding hips hips against the swimmer. Edd bit his bottom lip, feeling his face become incredibly heated as he tried to restrain himself, after all... he had just met the man. He wasn't ready for _all_ of it. The taller man disappeared beneath the blankets, Desmond opening his eyes in surprise when he felt the hot lips against his belly button and the strong hands working their way up his sides. He cocked his head back, gripping at the sheets and holding in yet another moan. The hot lips eventually made their way up, Edd resting his nose between the two small pieces of padding on the training bra. He smiled to himself, well this is a first. Desmond looked down at him, emotions going crazy on his face. Anything from shock to complete and utter need showed in the next thirty seconds as Edd mentally thanked Desmond for being smart enough to pick a bra with a clasp in the front.

The plastic clasp was quickly undone, the white material opening, Desmond's chest still staying mostly covered. Edd took in a shaky breath, his heart racing wildly as he made the decision to continue. Nervously he pushed his hands forward, thumbs pushing the fabric to the side as two tiny and hardened pink nipples were exposed. Desmond gasped, Edd looking up at the completely flustered red head. He grinned, brushing his thumbs over the nipples gently. A moan broke the silence followed by another as Edd used his mouth to tease them both. Kevin.. he furrowed his brow, Kevin would hate me even more for this... he let out his breath, pulling back. The thought had proved what he had hoped to be wrong. That even though Kevin had treated him wrongly tonight, he still couldn't keep him off his mind.

The redhead beneath him writhed in need, and Edd brushed his fingers over his cheek to soothe the feeling. "I'm sorry Desmond. Maybe some night, but not tonight. I just... I just can't." Edd's whisper disappeared in the end. He watched Desmond's face carefully, seeing him nod in understanding as he repositioned the clasp on his top and pushed Edd to his side. The ravenette smiled in relief. For a moment he thought this would end badly. "Thank you for understanding. It's more than Kevin ever gave me."

"Kevin?" Desmond questioned as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he pulled the cover over his small body, getting closer to Edd.

"He's a different story. For now we need sleep... goodnight Desmond."

"Goodnight Edd."

* * *

Kevin POV

Reddened eyes with dark circles around them. Hair completely in a mess. He hadn't gone back to his dorms. He couldn't do it. It's was 1:30 in the AM. The moment he saw Edd with that new man. That, that... that Desmond something inside of him had just snapped. Who did Edd think he was? He wasn't free to go and date whoever he pleased. Edd belonged to Kevin, and Kevin only. They had made that clear years ago. Did Edd not remember what happened when he dared defy Kevin? Oh was he in for it! This would be one hell of a time that Edd wouldn't forget. Kevin would make sure of it. Tonight was more than he had ever had to take at one point in time. Hell.. it was more than he had _EVER_ had to take from Edd combined. Never had he seen the dark haired boy so defiant.

To make matters worse, he knew that the boy never left the room. He knew because he had been watching their door like a hawk.

2:30..

3:30..

4:30.. Kevin heard a noise and quickly moved from his position around the corner to quietly against the door. Pressing his ear up against it. He could hear it. The familiar sound... the sound of moaning. He wouldn't dare. Kevin pinched his lids together in a scowl, taking everything in him to not break down the door and beat the life out of all three of them. After about an hour the sounds stopped and nothing but quietness followed. Kevin begrudgingly made his way back to his hiding spot around the corner and stared up at the face clock, slowly sliding down the wall. He watched the time ticking by slowly. He knew that every Sunday Edd had an organized study group with some of his classmates. He just needed to stay awake until 7:30, and then he would be getting his answers.

5:30..

6:30..

7:30...

Kevin rubbed his aching eyes. Staying up had been hell when the only thing to keep you company was a dieing phone and a racing mind. He kept watching the clock until he heard the click of a closing door and keys jingling. A tiny yawned sounded and a laugh followed. Edd's laugh. Kevin would know it from anywhere.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dormatory? My study session doesn't start until 8:15, and I still have to stop by the coffee shop to aid in waking myself up."

"Geez Edd, did I wear you out _that_ much?" another laugh followed, this one feminine.

Kevin grit his teeth hard, deciding it was time to take the stairs down to the front of the building. There he would confront Edd about what had happened and get his answers. It was killing him to sit there and listen to somebody talk to his love the way that only Kevin could talk to him.

_I can't wait to kill you..._

He hurridly made his way to the lobby, hopefully beating the ravenette as he made his way through the emptiness and outside onto the cold stone bench that was place next to the shabby stairs. He looked at the dieing grass, waiting... and waiting... and waiting until he heard the voice. No, not a voice. A laugh, Edd's laugh. It was something that was rarely ever heard, but Kevin did enough snooping to be able to recognize that sound. Foot steps became closer and he stood, stepping in front of the landing of the stone steps. He looked up, catching Edd's eye. The dark haired man instantly froze, knowing better than to run from Kevin. The dork better never even attempt it again. Many beatings ago Edd had stopped fighting back to anything that Kevin had decided to do.

"Oh Kevin, how pleasant to see you this morning," Edd said, the annoyance in his voice very noticeable along with a series of bruises and cuts on his face. His swollen button nose the most noticeable.

"Yeah, listen we need to talk."

"So this is Kevin?"

Kevin looked to Edd's side, noticing a hand sticking out for him to take. A grimace appeared on his face as he slowly took it, giving a firm shake. Damn she shakes hard for being a woman... he shook his hand out. Kevin hadn't noticed it before but something about the girl was... odd. He couldn't quite figure out exactly what it was.

"And I am-"

"Desmond, yeah, I know."

"Kevin, please. Treat my guest with some respect."

Kevin shot a look to Edd, and then back to Desmond. He studied the woman up and down. Desmond had shared a few features in common with the jock. The most noticeable being the red hair and green eyes. Kevin contained most of his freckles on his torso, his days spent in the sun made them more noticeable. Whereas Desmond almost looked sickly thinned and pale. A mess of freckled splashed over her cheeks and nose. _It's kind of weird_, Kevin noted.

"Kevin... Kevin... Kevin!" Edd shouted, waving his hand in front of the redhead.

"What double dork?"

"I'm sorry but if I do recall correctly, you were the one who wanted to talk to me.. so what do you need?"

The jock winced. Edd had been mad at him before, but never this cold and straight to the point. This just added fuel to the fire as he instantly blamed the ravenette's newfound courage and confidence on Desmond. He narrowed his eyes, giving the new redhead a glare he would never be able to shake off.

"Yeah, whatever I'll just text you. You'd better pick up this time." and with that he turned and left, hurridly making his way over to the coffee shop he knew that Edd would chose to go to. Sure enough, ten minutes later Edd showed up with that... that little slut next to him. They giggled and Desmond even dared to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kevin growled, gripping his fists. How dare she?! After another five excruciating minutes the pair left the coffee shop. The woman was tangled in one of Edd's arm, head leaned onto his shoulder. That should be me...

Kevin quickly moved from building to building, thanking his athletic training for the amazing stamina he had picked up over the years. It had definitely come in handy. This time being the best example. No, he wasn't going to just give up and follow Edd around all day, he wanted to know where the little slut lived so that she would be getting a good visit from Kevin.

They passed into a small alleyway, Kevin having no choice but to wait and slowly peek until their voices completely disappeared. He ran quickly, cupping a hand over his mouth as he peeked around the corner to see Edd and Desmond ontop of an old stoop to the apartments that were used as housing for dancers. He quickly pulled out his iPhone and using his camera to snap a photo of the apartments so as to not forget. When he looked back up he was confronted with the image of Edd wrapped in a passionate embrace, his lips smashed against the woman's. Kevin felt his heart give out.

"Just for that I am going to make this slow and painful," he growled.


	5. Bruises and Broken Hearts

Thank you all for the views and reviews! Enjoy another long chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, maybe if I wish upon a star I will. _on o_

_-Ringa Linga by Taeyang was the song referenced in this chapter._

**No beta, all mistakes are mine ~**

* * *

Kevin POV

Kevin stared at the photo that he had taken of Desmond's apartment. Just in the corner he had captured the moment of utter betrayal. He closed his eyes, trying to rationalize with himself and list off reason why it would be stupid to break his iPhone.. or better yet. Break all of Edd's bones. It's what he deserved for being a traitor.

He took another deep breath, sipping at Coke as he made his way back to the sports dormitories. Can't let the guys know where I was. _I'll just tell them I was with Nazz_, he noted. As he approached the new modern looking white building he pulled out a key card, and held it to a red light on the door. A beep notified him that it had become unlocked and he stepped inside, shutting the big black doors.

"Hey Kev!"

The redhead looked over, seeing the blonde bob moving as the girl moved closer. Kevin quickly engulfed her into a tight hug, taking in her raspberry scented perfume. He rested his head onto her shoulder, looking behind her to see members from the soccer team approaching. Nazz quickly pulled away, straightening out her clothing. Kevin raised a brow and pulled back, crossing his arms and watching as the member came up behind the blonde. A tall brown haired boy made his way through, possessively tossing an arm over her shoulders. Kevin made eye contact with him, _oh great now this_.

"Who's this babe? I thought you were heading to the soccer dome already, practice is about to start."

"This is Kevin, remember my _friend_ I had told you about? And I was on my way to the dome Jenson."

Kevin felt a tiny pang. _After five years of dating this is how you are going to break it to me? Alright, fair enough. Better not be pissed when I tell you about Edd and how in love we are._ He rolled his eyes, tossing a hand up and gulping at his Coke as he walked passed the crowd. _Well... can't use Nazz as an excuse now. _Kevin finished his drink, tossing his bottle into the recycling bin as he headed passed the main lobby. If he was going to get anywhere stalking somebody he was going to need his brains outside of Edd. Even if he was housed in the sports dorms (due to his scholarship, Edd had helped him enough through high school that he wasn't the idiot he was as a child. Kevin could lose his scholarship and still go for a degree on his own if needed) didn't mean that they didn't have a library of their own.

The redhead turned the familiar corners, zigzagging through the halls until he saw the giant stain glass dome that indicated he was inside of the library. He grinned, seeing his second favorite nerd from across the way. "Hey Wade, did you get my message?"

"Why yes Kevin, I did receive your SMS. I must say I am quite worried on the urgency of the information you required. Luckily though it wasn't hard to find information of the person you sought out. There was only one person who matched the criteria you gave to me. I do have do have I am not sure if you have the correct person though."

"Why wouldn't it be the correct person?" Kevin yawned and rubbed at his eyes, taking a seat next to Wade's computer desk.

"Well the gender Kevin. You did say that you were searching for a female dancer were you not?"

"Yeah? I'm pretty sure I know when I see a chick, dude."

Wade furrowed his brows and pushed the thick rimmed glasses back on his nose as he picked up a stack of paperclip print outs and handed them to Kevin," Yes, well... I searched the entire student database and found nothing on a female who was here as a dancer with the name Desmond." He took in a deep breath, flipping the front paper to reveal a photo from the student ID section and it matched who he had seen," However I did find more than enough information on a male dancer who is currently housed in with the dancers. He does have quite the extensive record and a well known choreographer amongst the art students. Also known for the fact that he has been kicked out of a few schools for fighting, quite the temper if you ask me."

Kevin stared down at the photograph. "Wow, I guess he really is a _fag_," he simply stated. Wade gave him a questioning look.

"Are you speaking of Eddward?"

Kevin nodded, flipping through the papers. Desmond had a large record, and he had one for a reason. Multiple papers on high school achievements. Some recommendations from previous teachers in his other schools. Kevin was quite bored until he had made it to almost the back of the stack. "What's this?" he held up a paper and examined it thoroughly. It was a print out of Desmond's daily schedule along with big red lettering that said 'be advised student is high risk'. "What the hell is a high risk student Wade?"

"It is a student that has repeatedly had charges against him whether it be by fellow student or teachers in themselves. It is a way for the higher ups to warn the faculty that they need to keep their students under surveillance. You would be surprised how many children are labeled this way at this academy. With as many walks of life as we have it is feasible to think that a few of us didn't have the greatest upbringings or made the best choices."

"How the hell does somebody with this," he lifted up at least fifteen pieces of paper," kind of record get in here? I know a few of the guys on the team have a record... but fuck. This guy has done some shit."

Wade took the papers from Kevin and read through the first page to skim the profile," it seems that he is related to the dean Kevin."

"What?!" Kevin ripped the papers back, staring at the papers. The words _Desmond Sey Franklin_ looked back up at him. How the hell had he missed it? The kid was basically untouchable, which would explain why he was allowed to go to any school with that kind of record. He was a privileged child and Kevin would have to think of a way to get around his family and be able to knock him out of Edd's life. It was going to be a complicated process, but Kevin had become determined that if Edd pursued Desmond... well then Kevin wouldn't have a choice but to kill the redheaded queer.

"Dammit, well thanks Wade," he stood and held out his hand as the nerd gratefully shook it.

"Anytime Kevin. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Kevin sighed, flipping through the papers mindlessly as he exited the library. He checked his phone for the time before deciding that he would wait until the next day to start on his search, so that he could follow Desmond around as much as possible. It would aid him in being able to know what made the asshole tick, and what made him think it was okay to make out with Kevin's boyfriend.

* * *

Edd POV

The ravenette yawned and stretched out, his back popping and giving him an ever so loving shock of euphoria. "Any other questions?" he asked the small room of about twenty. Nobody answered so he dismissed the study session and proceeded to clean his station when he felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around him.

"Guess who?"

Edd reluctantly turned to see his newly found friend dressed up in a pair of black drop crotch, and a dark grey tank top with red straps underneath. He wore skate top plain black shoes that were heavily laced and Velcro'd to keep them in place.

"Hey I was heading off to practice. Want to join me so we don't have to go through the process of finding one another for tonight?"

"Sure. Did Coco ever tell you where we are supposed to meet? It's hard getting anything out of that shrimp when he is in a steady sleep," Edd rolled his eyes and quickly put on his backpack, making sure it was secure. He lifted a hand, sticking his finger under the red strap and lifting it causing it to emit a slapping sound as Desmond yelped.

"Hey! Don't break my support," he whimpered and rubbed his shoulder, walking towards the door and putting his hair up in a messy bun.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself dear Desmond. I was enticed by your choice of red today," he gave a half grin and quickly caught up to the man, laying an arm over his shoulders," maybe you can let me see it sometime?" Edd felt a deep nervousness run through him after the words fell out. He was less than comfortable with showing his personality. After ten years of worrying if Kevin would see or overhear something he had become quite paranoid. He felt a slight tap of a fist on his side and looked down to see a blushing redhead.

"Take me to dinner and I'll think about it."

They walked a bit more until they left the science building, making their way across the brick yard and into the tiny town like structure that was in the circular structure of the campus made up of coffee shops, and quick places for kids to get food and small clubs to hang out in the weekends. It was a way for the student committee to shamelessly promote their morals, even if most of the people still found their way around all of the rules and regulations. Edd was an exception, and very rarely indulged into the 'recreational' activities. Getting a degree and keeping his grades up were always his top priority. So far he had exceeded, and he hoped to keep it that way.

"Are you okay?"

Edd shook his head, yawning," you have no idea what you are going to get yourself into if you decide to pursue me. It definitely won't be an easy road." he looked over at the redhead nervously," just to warn you about future decisions ahead of time." a small smile crept over his face as he tugged at his black overcoat and looked forward at their path. "Are you cold? It is snowing..."

Desmond looked up at Edd and quickly shook his head, hugging his arms to his body," not really. I stopped by the studio and dropped my jacket off there. Plus I will probably be incredibly hot afterwards. I hope you don't get too bored waiting for this to get over." He quickly grabbed onto Edd's arm and stared up at him wide eyed, imitating a purring cat," please oh please say you will stay? I can't lose my newly found love interest." This caused Edd to jump slightly, turning his face to the side to hide the grimace masked in a deep red blush that covered his entire face.

"L-...l-love interest? I hardly think that you would have such an opinion of me so early."

"Jesus Edd, I said I was interested in dating you not getting married. Though I won't do either until you tell me who Kevin is. It's not often I get involved with somebody who has gone for more than one... ginger. Do you have a thing for redheads or sumfin'?"

"Kevin and I... Kevin and I were never a," Edd stopped. What were they? Edd knew what he felt he was to Kevin, but he had no idea how Kevin had actually viewed him. He had never stopped to ask what Kevin felt, because Kevin had never stopped to ask what he had felt all of those times he had been taken advantage of in multiple ways. "Kevin and I never dated, we were never an item. He was my first, and I let myself become his constant hate fuck. He took the love I wanted to share with him and turned it to ash. He and I... are nothing." the last word were a whisper as he found himself breathing heavily.

"Whoa, Edd, chill." Desmond stepped in front of him, placing his small hands on Edd's red shirt. "Kevin sounds like a real asshole Edd. I can't make up for what he did, but I do want to say that I am sorry somebody would ever think it is okay to treat an individual that way. You can rest assured that if we do take this any further you have absolutely zero pressure to do anything you don't want to. Even if it is something as simple as this." He grabbed Edd's hand gently and leaned in for a soft sweet kiss.

Edd took in a deep breath, leaning in to deepen the kiss. He pulled back at the feeling of Desmond beginning to shiver. Quickly he removed his black jacket and lay it over the redhead's shoulders before he could protest.

"Edd!" he whined and pulled the jacket onto himself quickly.

"Suck it up fire crotch, we aren't at the studio yet."

Desmond balled one of his hands into a fist and shoved it against Edd's nose, shaking it slightly," don't you ever call me that again you shithead." Edd put a gloved hand over Desmond's and lowered it down, planting a kiss onto his forehead. "If you think I use harsh insults, then you need to actually get to know my room mate." The smaller male sighed and laced his fingers in with Edd's, turning and dragging him into the building that contained his dance studio. He immediately took the elevator and directed him into the room filled with both men and women. They all looked up, some doing warm ups and others texting on their phones. One was most noticeably chewing very loudly on their gum. Edd took a seat on the bench next to the wall length mirror and pulled his laptop out, quickly going through his notes.

"Alright crybabies, I hope you're all ready for this because I am."

A few seconds later he heard a click and looked up to see everybody getting into a line, Desmond in the front all of them facing the mirror as he jumped up and down, before racing forward and tapping the play button. A noise cut through, everybody putting on a serious look as the music began, some of them clearing out and other beginning jerky. Edd smiled, recognizing it as a song Coco frequently played.

_"Don't stop baby don't kill my vibe_  
_Because I like how things are going right_  
_now To the left, to the right, follow me_  
_just like that Yeah ah ye ye yeah_

_Put your hands up like the_  
_country's been liberated_  
_Run like you'll twist your ankles_  
_Shake it like you_  
_have a spasm_  
_Everyone sing along_  
_Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like)_  
_Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring (like)_  
_Ringa linga ring ringa linga ring_  
_Ringa linga (ahssa) ringa linga (it's good)"_

Edd tapped away at his laptop, making notes for the study session next Sunday. He bobbed his head with the music. His phone buzzed and pulled him from the situation unfolding in front of him. He unlocked it, seeing that Kevin and Coco had both been messaging him.

_[[13:21 from Kevin: DD we really need to talk about Desmond ]]_

_[[13:30 from Kevin: Edd, I know you're reading this. You never skip a text.. please get back to me.]]_

_[[13:33 from Kevin: Edd.]]_

_[[13:45 from Kevin: I'm coming to get you.]]_

_[[13:50 from Coco: DD, that jockstrap just stopped by. Please be careful until we meet up.]]_

_[[13:51 from Kevin: Edd I'm coming to get you. I know where you are at.]]_

Edd looked at the tiny clock in the corner of his phone. That was nearly 15 minutes ago. He quickly looked up at Desmond and slowly rose, quietly walking from the room.

"Edd."

That's all he needed to hear to know who the words were coming from. "What do you need Kevin?"

He heard shuffling and assumed Kevin had been waiting against the wall. Edd kept his eyes forward, not wanting to see Kevin for whenever he "needed" Edd actually meant that Edd was going to end up on his stomach praying for death as Kevin more than had his way with his body. As predicted he was greeted with a rough kiss to the side of his face. Seconds later the jock appeared in front of him. He must have had a nap because the bags that were under his eyes that morning were almost gone. Kevin had a blank look on his face, furrowing his brows and lifting Edd's hands putting them up to his nose and making a disgusted look. He tossed them back to Edd's sides and looked away.

"Nazz broke up with me."

Edd lifted a brow," I tried to tell you years ago that she would inevitably leave you." he added coldly, rubbing his hands together to rid himself of Kevin's warmth. Kevin just shot his head towards Edd, giving a saddened expression. "What?" Kevin became closer, their slight height difference leaving Edd to barely tilt his head downwards. Kevin stared at Edd's shirt for what seemed like hours before he buried his face into the fabric. Edd was left not knowing what to do. Never in the entirety of knowing Kevin had he ever seen the jock in a weak enough state that he had wanted _EDD_ of all people to comfort him. The ravenette slowly raised his arms and lightly wrapped them around Kevin. The sound of mumbled sounds came from his chest. "What did you say Kevin?"

"I said that I wanted you to become my official boyfriend."

"K-... Kevin! What gives you the right to pressure something that intense onto me?!"

Kevin pushed himself from Edd's arms. The once vulnerable boy was turned back into his normal ball of rage. "What Edd?! Are you just going to leave me too?! Huh?! What makes that cross dresser any better than me?!"

Edd gasped at the insult," don't throw insults at subjects you are ignorant about!"

"Don't know about? Heh," Kevin broke into a maniacal laughter," I probably know him better than you do. Do you actually know anything about him Edd? Hm?" He advanced towards the swimmer until Edd found himself backed into a corner with nowhere to go," had he hit you yet like he did his other 'partners'? Or did you not know about that?" He grabbed Edd by the wrist and slammed them above his head, leaning his lips onto Edd's neck. His hot breath causing Edd to recoil all of his negative feelings and instantly enter his state of letting Kevin get what he wanted. He hated himself for being this way, but it had become routine. It had been this way since the first night Kevin had taken his virginity. Edd had felt so absolutely disgusted and soiled that he had convinced himself Kevin was the only one who would ever want his body. Slowly over the years though it had gone from self disgust to just letting Kevin get what he wanted to. No matter the beatings and after maths Edd couldn't deny feeling a special connection for the man who owned every bit of innocence he had ever had.

"That's what I thought, you can't even speak. Don't forget who you belong to Edd.. don't forget where you started," he whispered before his mouth attacked the porcelain neck eliciting a pained sound from Edd. Kevin seemed to not care as he only attacked harder, the feeling of his teeth against Edd's neck become almost unbearably painful. Kevin thankfully pulled away soon after. Edd looked down to see his crazed face, a hint of blood on Kevin's lips. He clasped a hand over his neck, pulling it back to see the unmistakeable pattern of a round bite mark made in a bloody pattern on his palm. He looked up at Kevin, seeing the man smiling crazily.

"You're mine Edd, no twink is going to take you away from me."

"Kevin h-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it. I've had it enough from you in the last two days. I hope that when he sees that he is as disgusted with you as I am that he doesn't want anything to do with you. Until then.. think about my question."

Edd watched him walk away, keeping his hand pressed against the wound until Kevin was out of sight. The moment he couldn't see him anymore he darted for the men's bathroom,"_ filthy filthy filthy_." he mumbled to himself as he grabbed paper towels and pulled emergency cotton swabs out. Quickly he dressed the wound, fiddling around in the pockets of his sweatshirt and thanking himself for being a cautionary man as he found bandages, fitting them around the round bite mark. The unmistakable scene of black surrounded the mark showing that it was a bruise that was there to stay. He could deal with the bruise, however he couldn't deal with the reaction Desmond might give him and how Coco might perceive what had happened. Desmond was a possible lover, and new to what was happening with Edd. Coco however... Coco had ins with the football players and even if Edd advised him to not do anything about it, it wasn't his decision to make.

"Thanks for putting me in such an awkward situation," Edd grumbled to himself as he exited the bathroom and checked the time on his phone. [[14:45]] Desmond had gotten out of practice fifteen minutes ago and Edd knew he would be looking for him. He trudged through the hallways until he arrived back at the door for the studio. Slowly he opened it. A few stragglers hung around to talk to Desmond. Edd thanked it and immediately ran to his backpack doing everything to hurriedly collect his belongings. As he put his laptop into his backpack he felt his face being jerked up and an alarmed Desmond looking at his obviously noticeable bandages and large black bruise. Edd hissed in pain, taking his neck back and putting his backpack on, straightening himself up.

Desmond had obviously just showered, the messy red hair now a curly mess that was freshly combed over his face. He had changed his pants to a slightly different pair and opted out of a shirt. Edd thanked that he had worn a winter parka so that it could be zipped up over the red bra. "Edd. Edd you look like hell! What the fuck happened while I was teaching?"

Edd tried to wave him off, opening up the studio door and pushing Desmond outside. The redhead crossed his arms and stood straight, leaning his chin up in a sign of protest. "I'm not going to move unless you tell me-"

"Edd!" The ravenette had opted for a less vocal reasoning and decided to go for his way of dealing with Coco. A.k.a. he didn't feel like talking and had lifted the man up and tossed him over his shoulders, walking without saying a word.

"Edd! I know you can hear me! Put me down this instant."

"Oh? What happens if I don't?"

"You.." Desmond grunted, and stopped fighting against being held by the toned man. He tried to think of a way that he would be able to threaten Edd without actually doing it. "I guess you just won't be able to see this red bra. I do have the matching panties too."

Edd immediately stopped, and set the redhead down, scowling down at the raving man. Desmond crossed his arms again, this time in victory. "Curse you for ever bumping into me that night; and curse my body for still having it's animal instincts." The dancer let out a series of laughs, the ravenette's glare growing as he damned himself for his natural feelings.

"Oh my god, Edd!"

Both of the boys looked over to see a shocked Coco covering his mouth and running towards the pair, two of the football players following behind him awkwardly.

"Edd what happened to your neck?!"

The swimmer gulped, Kevin was fucked... and that was an understatement.


	6. What the Hell?

**{{Short chapter because the next is a doozy}}**

Sorry if you aren't so happy about the update schedule, as I plan on trying to upload as much as possible _(as in if I can once or more a day I **will**.) POV switches a few times in this chapter so keep a lookout for the markers as to avoid confusion / plus this one contains more dialogue./  
_

**Disclaimer**: This masterpiece of a cartoon doesn't belong to me sadly.

**No beta, all mistakes are mine~**

* * *

Edd POV

Edd's only thought became that he needed to save Kevin, and running away was the only way he knew how to cover up what had happened. Immediately he turned and darted in the opposite direction.

"Eddward Marion Vincent! Get your scrawny ass back here!" he heard Coco belt.

He couldn't be bothered to care where he was going or where he would end up. He just needed to get away. Away from Coco, from Desmond, and especially from the football players. He looked behind him. Coco was slumped over and out of breath and Desmond comforting him as the two football players hurled their way towards him. Edd turned around and tried to pick up the pace. Sure he was built for speed but that was in the water not on land. He darted around a corner and into an open door, shutting it. Quickly he slumped against the door and pressed his ear against it. He closed his eyes listening until he heard the sound of. the two football players running by and shouting at one another. Soon after came Coco and Desmond bickering over a piggy back ride. Edd sat there for a few more minutes until he felt sure that the four had disappeared.

"Fuck.. that was close," he said to himself and opened his eyes back up, looking forward at a classroom full of horrified students all staring at him trying to keep quiet.

"Oh, uh, hi? I didn't realize that there was a group in session right now," he quickly stood and straightened his clothing, bowing as an apology," I do apologize, I will take my leave now. Do proceed." He opened the door seeing the hallway empty and immediately began heading towards the double doors that opened onto the street. He wasted no time in running straight towards the library located towards the science building. He would be the only one able to open the doors with his key card. Neither Coco, Desmond, or the football players would be able to get in without an access card. He quickly pulled out his card, seeing the building within sight and picked up his running pace, jumping onto the stoop of the stairs and swiping his key, never being so happy to hear that damn little beep of being able to open it up.

Edd looked around seeing that the place was near deserted. Most kids were out partying this Sunday as a celebration to the next day marking the beginning of finals week, and then winter break. He sighed in relief and found his favorite study desk located on the far right corner of the area. As expected, there wasn't a single soul to be found. Happily he lay his bag on top of the table to avoid harming his laptop and proceeded to take out his phone. Messages, missed calls, and voice mails littered his phone. He swiped the unlock button and decided it would be best if he at least saw what was trying to be said to him.

_[[14:50 from Coco: DD, we really need to talk. I can't keep these guys from going after Kevin much longer.]]_  
_-This was followed by a long gap in which Coco had tried to call him several times during._  
_[[15:30 from Coco: They have Kevin. Edd, this isn't looking good.]]_  
_[[15:33 from Desmond: Edd. Tell me where you are. They are about to seriously hurt Kevin unless you start showing up.]]_  
_[[15:34 from Coco: Desmond got in the way and Phil gave him a black eye. You are lucky Kevin had somebody to stand up for him because this was about to get bad. You owe me a major explanation tonight over what had happened.]]_  
_[[15:44 from Desmond: Don't worry about Kevin. I took care of it. I'm really disappointed in you over this.]]_  
_[[15:50 from Kevin: What the fuck is going on dork?!]_

"Edd."

He turned immediately to see a disappointed looking Desmond staring at him with a blackened eye, arms crossed. Edd slipped his backpack on and stood, staring at him without saying anything. The redhead advance on him, causing Edd to knock his knees into the table and fall back into his chair, staring up at Desmond.

"How did you get in here? There's no way any of you should have been able to, or better yet even find me." Edd pulled his eyebrows together, gulping as his intruder was standing over him. _Actually, how had he even been able to get into my study session this morning?_ Desmond shook his head, the curly ginger locks falling into the hood of his parka. He leaned down, placing his hands onto Edd's knees with an angered face.

"That doesn't matter. What does is what the fuck just happened, and how I was the one who had to stick up for somebody who doesn't deserve it."

"There wasn't a feasible reason for you to stick up for Kevin, Desmond."

"Edd," Desmond looked away his expression going crazed as he left out a little laugh and locked eyes with Edd," that isn't even it. Unlike you, I can't just let somebody get beaten in front of me and not do anything about it. It isn't my duty to be protecting that kid."

"Your duty?"

"I, uh. I meant that it isn't my responsibility. I felt like a damn babysitter pulling him from those two meat heads. Edd what were you thinking? You had Coco and I very worried about you."

"I was thinking that whatever was about to happen was going to have a detrimental effect on Kevin's quality of life. It seems as if-" He stopped talking as his phone began buzzing loudly on top of the wooden table. Desmond instantly reached over and answered before Edd could protest. the ravenette looked away as the redhead began talking, getting the gist that Coco had been the one on the other end of the line. His.. duty? What is that supposed to mean? Still how did he manage to find me?

"Edd. You're zoning off again." he looked over to Desmond who was holding out his phone in which Edd quickly snatched it up, sneakily wiping it off as he rose from the seat and put his backpack on. "Come on we need to go meet Coco at your dorm, he's in pieces over you running away. I don't think he would have reacted the way he did if you wouldn't have run."

"Coco _hates_ Kevin, Desmond. It's hard telling how he would have reacted. Who knows, he might even go after him himself. Though I deeply hope that he doesn't, as what is happening is my problem and my problem alone."

Desmond shook his head and looped his arm into Edd's, leading the way out of the building and zipping up his parka more as Edd threatened to keep staying if he didn't," fine old man Eddward." The swimmer rolled his eyes and kept walking not hearing the pitter patter of foot steps coming from behind him.

"You'll change your mind when you become ill," he retorted as he opened the door for his dormitory and led Desmond up the stairs. A large sense of dread overcame him as he walked further and further up the stairs until he finally reached his floor and pulled out his key. "This is bound to be wonderful.." he opened the door and was greeted by quietness. "Maybe he's not home?"

"Edd!"

Both of the boys turned to see Coco coming down the hallway. Neither bothered to shut the door, they just ran and Edd scooped a crying room mate up into his arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to be the way they were. I just know how that jockstrap is to you." A loud slam came from down the hall, accompanied by a "you left your door open so we closed it before anybody could steal anything!"

* * *

Kevin POV

He didn't know how he had managed it, but he did. Kevin had been waiting for Edd to return from whatever the hell was happening. After he had almost been beaten by two team mates for unknown reasons and Coco had showed up, along with that red headed slut he knew that Edd wasn't going to be giving him any answers, so he had decided to get them on his own. Luckily for him he wouldn't have to wait outside of the room and attempt to listen in on whatever was happening. Edd and Desmond had decided to run off and leave the door open. Kevin dashed across the hall and quickly ran underneath Edd's bed, which luckily had Coco's pressed up against it giving him more hiding room. A door slammed and he peeked up expecting to see the trio but heard somebody outside yell that they had shut the door to prevent a break in. _Too late_, Kevin smirked to himself.

Almost three hours had nearly passed before he heard muttering and quickly put his iPhone away. Laughing was almost instantly heard as somebody sloppily stumbled into the bedroom.

"Edd be careful!"

"Coco.. I... I know what.. no I don't know what I'm doing." laughter again and a door slamming.

"I'll take him to the bed Coco, don't worry."

"I bet you will you sly dog!" a more high pitched laughter followed by hiccups.

"Do you really think it's that easy to get into my pants?" a groan and the springs from the bed slightly sinking as somebody crawled over and into Edd's bed.

"It was for me." the sound of something being thrown and another laugh, a second following in sink with it and a bit of grumbling to top it off.

_They've slept together?_ Kevin felt a pang in his chest, trying his hardest not to let out a sound of deep displeasure. _Keep it together Kev._

"That's different! I... I was far more intoxicated then. I'm barely even drunk now. 'Sides. I don't think Desmond has the patience for that tonight." a yawn.

"Patience?"

"Edd is, how do I put it?" some shuffling of the feet and giggling," at least when he's not with Kevin he is." Wait... what? How does...

"COCO."

"Is the fish out of water trying to reprimand me? I was just giving some pointers!"

"Ugh, still!" some movement from atop of the bed and another body climbed into bed.

There was a knock at the door, Kevin saw Coco's feet moving across the floor and slip into a pair of black slipper. The door opened and the sound of a kiss was heard. "Hey guys, I'm going to go sleep with Phil tonight. Thought I would give you two some time and give myself some too since Kevin is out of our hair for at least now."

"Have fun."

"Be safe Coco, and don't forget to text me when you get there and are coming back."

"Yeah yeah, momma bird." the door shut loudly and the light was turned off, a dim blue one lighting the room from a single wall.

"Ouch!" he heard Edd yell as the sound of band aids ripping off sounded and a whimper of pain.

"Relax dweeb," _only I can call him dweeb. He is MY dweeb!_ "I'm just trying to look at it. He really did you in well."

"Yeah, I expected as much."

"Well hey, let me make it better for you, ey?"

Silence and the sound of sheets ruffling. A belt was undone and a mumbled protest issued. _God what did I get myself into? I don't know if I can handle this_. A shirt flew onto the floor next to the opening where Kevin was resting his head. Kevin balled his fists and braced himself for what was about to happen. He had snuck in hoping to listen in on a conversation that might give him some insight on tonight, not make him want to cringe and hope he wouldn't have to hear his boyfriend have sex with a different man.

"Wait," he heard Edd squeak as he jumped up and flipped on the light, heading into the dorm's tiny bathroom. Desmond sighed, staying on the bed and clearing his throat.

"Kevin, I know you are in here. I'll give you to the count of five to get out or I am going to tell Edd that we have an unexpected guest."

Kevin froze and immediately began to crawl out from under the bed. He hurriedly regained his composure and looked at the bed. Desmond sat propped up by one arm. All of his clothing had been removed other than a red bra and matching boy shorts. Kevin squinted his eyes, a grin being returned from the other redhead. _Maybe if you weren't trying to steal my boyfriend I would actually consider hooking up with you.. even if you are a ginger._

"Don't threaten me fire crotch, if you know what is good for you." Kevin whispered angrily and made his way for the front door before stopping at the sound of slight laughter. He looked over his shoulder.

"Oh the contrary Kevin, I think it is _YOU_ who should be deathly afraid of what I could do."

The bathroom door began to rattle and Kevin quickly made his way out, shutting the door.

_Afraid of him? Why would I ever be afraid of a man in woman's clothing?_

* * *

Edd POV

"Who were you talking to Desmond?" Edd asked, running his tongue over his newly cleaned teeth. He couldn't stand the thought of kissing somebody with the taste of beer on his tongue. Desmond shrugged and patted the bed," just some random kids thinking that this room was theirs." Edd nodded and yawned, retaking his seat and shutting the table lamp back off. "Now where were we?" He pulled the ginger back on top of him. Desmond made a face and sat up, reaching over Edd's head and fiddling around with something for a few moments before a slow melody came from the portable speakers that had collected dust on his bedside table. He had almost forgot about them until now.

"Just in case, so we don't wake the neighbors or the unfortunate people stumbling around in the hallway."

"Oh you are so sure it will become something like that?"

"Nope, not at all," Edd leaned in, stealing a kiss. One turned into two, two into three and eventually he found himself on his back pinned with his arms above his head. His mind swayed with the alcohol. Desmond had helped the two younger men with having their own little 'party' tonight to try and mend the broken strings that were caused by the Kevin incident. Edd had been wary of their little celebration at first but eventually gave in when Desmond had agreed to go on a coffee date tomorrow morning and walk to classes with him. He let his hungry hands explore up the paled body. The boy in his lap having a face flushed with red, bringing out the freckles. Desmond leaned down, holding himself up with his arms to lean over Edd with a grin.

"I never imagined I would have interest in somebody older."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just, you know," he relaxed his hands at Desmond's hips," I've never found somebody who was my elder to be attractive."

"Elder makes me sound old."

"Well you a-"

"Don't even say it." Desmond cut him off with a kiss, tugging at Edd's shirt and ultimately lifting it off of him. He shot his hands up, cupping his sock hat and straightening it up. Edd closed his eyes, feeling hand on his abdomen and back down, hitting his hip. He felt a pain and then again. He opened his eyes, shaking his head. What he saw wasn't what he knew to be true. For a moment he could see the red ball cap and the angry dark green eyes. Edd squinted and rubbed away at his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh.. nothing. Just continue."

"Say Edd, where did you get this scar?"

He felt the rough rub at the dark mark on his hip and jumped hard, his vision betraying him. Edd recoiled, scattering away from Desmond onto the other side of the room. The red head advanced towards him slowly, the voice warping as it spoke," Edd, what's going on?" The ravenette felt himself start to shake, running his fingers all over his hips, clawing at the scar until he felt it begin to burn, looking down at his nails and seeing the blood.

"Edd," A deep voice called and he looked up, seeing Kevin before him, holding out his hands. Edd's shaking sped up and he looked around frantically. "Edd stop ignoring me!" He looked at the direction of the voice, the cap, the hair, the body so close. He screamed in pain, dropping to the floor.

"Kevin please, please leave me alone. Wasn't my neck enough? What else are you going to do.. kill me?"

"Why would I kill you Edd?"

"Don't!.. Don't play that shit with me Kevin! I saw what you did! You made me watch! You wouldn't have any problem doing it to me, especially if you can do that to your best friend!"

"Edd what are you talking about?!"

"You Kevin! You killed Mark and you made me watch!"

"So you remember me doing it?"

"Of course! How would I ever forget it?! It's not everyday you're forced into a situation and have to watch a man be murdered!" he screamed into the redhead's face, tugging at his raven locks," I still have nightmares Kevin. I.. I remember it all."

The man went quiet, staring at his advancer. Finally the other man spoke, fishing into his pocket and pulling something out," thank you Edd. That's all I needed to know, and I am sorry for what is about to happen."

"What? What do you-" he was cut off by the deep pain in his neck residing over the bruise. He cupped a hand over and fell onto his side, curling up as his vision began to deeply blur, the last thing he saw was Desmond getting dressed, and what he thought was no where to be seen. He opened his mouth to speak but was only greeted with an almost mute squeak before his head fell hard to the ground and everything went black.


	7. Kevin? This Can't Be You

**LOOOOOOOOOOONG CHAPTER (8K+ words)  
**

Hey guys! Snow storms have been pretty bad here so I haven't been able to upload this chapter. It really was heart wrenching for me to type out. Hope the last chapter didn't confuse you too much. This should clear stuff up a bit.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the absolutely magnificent Ed Edd n Eddy. **{{**_Also smut this chapter! /marked with_ **xxx**_/**}}**_

_**Two songs mentioned in this chapter are: Ecstasy - ATB & Rosemary - Deftones.  
**_

**No beta, all mistakes are mine ~**

* * *

Kevin POV

_tap tap tap_

Kevin pulled the blanket up over his head more, the loud pounding at the door awakening him from his sleep. He grumbled, hearing Phillip opening the main door and screaming immediately happening. He sighed even harder, throwing the blanket off of his head and groaning loudly. The screaming became louder and closer to his room door. He looked over, seeing the man he shared his room with snoring happily. Reluctantly he sat up, his feet heavily thumping as he scratched a bare chest.

"Phillip what the fuck gives?!" Kevin groaned loudly. Instead he was greeted with a not so friendly response from the last person he expected.

"KEVIN BARR! YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

The redhead felt a big glob of spit hit him on the forehead, his eyes shooting open as he wiped the glob away. He saw a frantic Phillip holding back an incredibly squirming Coco. The small tanned boy was screaming profanities, his usually neatly made-up white hair a mess, and the thick eyeliner streaming down his face from the amount of tears he had apparently cried. "Coco stop it, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Phillip tried to plead.

"Like hell I will!"

"Phil what is that idiot even doing here?" he wiped his hand disgustedly onto his sleep shorts and gritted his teeth.

"Don't act like you don't know Kevin! Tell me where Edd is!"

"Edd?" he looked to him room mate who just shrugged and sat the smaller boy down.

"Yes Edd!"

Kevin looked at the two, trying to take in the words. _Edd was... missing? But how?_ The kid never left anywhere without leaving a note or a text. It had always been part of his OCD regimen. It didn't make any sense.

"Kevin! For christ's sake, the least you could do is pay attention!"

He shook his head, running a hand through messy red locks and looked at the small man before him. He crossed his arm, leaning on the door pane. "I am paying attention. You said Edd was missing, but how do you know that? The kid is too OCD to not let anybody know where he is at all times. Have you checked all the classrooms? The coffee shop? Desmond's dorm?" Coco just replied by wiping his face clean and sighed. "Yes of course I have! I checked everywhere before I came here. Do you really think I would come to you for a first response? Desmond is gone too. He room is completely cleaned out. Just," he pinched the bridge of his nose," please believe me. When I went back to the room this morning everything had been put back into place. Every little single thing. Which I didn't think was out of the norm for somebody like him... but then I tried to call him and it said his phone had been turned off. Turned the fuck off Kevin. Tell me how that makes any sense?"

* * *

Edd POV

The warm breeze hit his face and he opened his eyes. The image was blurred, and he rubbed his eyes, his hands feeling bare. He looked down to see the gloves removed and his light blue shoes from his childhood on his feet. In the background he could hear an old song he had almost forgotten about blaring along with the laughter of childhood friends emitting in great quantities. A small hand reached out and clasped Edd's, taking his attention as he looked at the highlighter green sleeve. "Hey dork, did you hear what I said?" Edd flinched at the voice and looked up at a red faced Kevin.

"I'm sorry Kevin, I seemed to have lost my train of thought. Would you repeat what you had said?"

Kevin frowned, gulping in nervousness and gripping Edd's tight. "I... I said I like you too.. dork."

**/./././././././**

Edd was thrown onto the ground hard. He let out a yelp of pain and looked down at the pool of blood beside him. A throbbing pain came from his arm. He slowly lifted it, seeing the obvious break to his left wrist, bruises and bloody knuckles littering his arms, the black dress shirt covering him tattered for an unknown reason.

"I told you to leave my boyfriend alone!" he heard Kevin screaming and turned his head to see two teenagers quarelling, both incredibly beat looking. '_Peach Creek High Presents the Fall Formal_' hung on a banner in big orange letters. Kids could be heard in the background close to the school. For some reason though Kevin, Edd, and... he squinted. It was Phil. Kevin's long time best friend. Except. From the looks of it they were from college aged. So why was Edd remembering this? This wasn't even the way this memory had happened. Kevin was the one who had hurt Edd that night, not Phil. It's was the first night that they had.. they had messed around. This was a memory he would never be able to forget. Yet it seemed that he was. Kevin had called Edd his boyfriend, yet the memory he had of this night recalled other. So what was going on?

Edd watched in horror as the two teens took jabs at one another, screaming for help until two authority figures came over and broke the fight up, pulling the growling men from one another. Kevin looked at him, his blooded face in a crooked smile as he mouthed the words 'I love you' and was taken off. Edd could hear the ambulance coming as he clutched his arm for dear life. His heart pounded in his chest. Kevin? Telling me that he loved me at the fall formal? God I need to stop drinking before I go to bed.

******/./././././././**

"Hey Edd, what do you want to eat?" Kevin grinned at him. The obvious signs of the fight not long before still lingered on his face. His lip was split on the left side, with a blackened eye to accompany it. He reached a hand across, grabbing Edd's hand on the table. Edd looked down, seeing a local Peach Creek burger joint's menu opened in front of him. His left arm was wrapped and in a bright green sling. Just like Kevin's shirt... he noted, and stared over at the hand covering his. Kevin's knuckles were scabbed over and heavily bruised.

"So what'll it be?"

The ravenette looked up at Nazz, seeing the girl smile and hold onto the little notepad, tapping her pencil against it. "I'll have the usual, and uh..,"Kevin looked at Edd for a moment and then back up at the blonde," Edd will have the veggie burger." Nazz nodded and gave a little be right up before exiting to the next table.

Edd immediately looked at Kevin and squinted his eyes hard. "Kevin what in the world are you doing?! Nazz just saw us!"

Kevin raised an orange brow and sipped at his Coke," yeah so?"

"So? Kevin that's your girlfriend!"

"Woah woah woah Edd. Are you not feeling well again?" he picked up his hand from Edd's and placed it on the pale forehead to check his temperature.

Edd shook away from his hand, causing Kevin to give him a pained expression.

"What? Am I not allowed to touch my boyfriend in public anymore? Didn't realize we were 13 again." There it was again. The thing that hadn't fit. Kevin had called Edd his boyfriend again. Never in his nineteen years of life had Kevin once called what they had anything close to a relationship. So why now? Edd looked to the window, getting a view of his reflection. Other than the broken nose and bruises he could tell he was in middle school attire. The maroon shirt giving away the obvious. Ugh, how dreadful.

"Here you go boys!" Nazz sang happily and plopped their plates down. Kevin gave Edd a worried expression and hesitantly picked up his burger, thanking the girl. Edd looked down at his plate. This was a meal he knew he was going to enjoy, except that it was never a meal he had enjoyed with Kevin. It was something cheap he would eat with the two other Eds. Well, that was before Kevin had chased them away on his sixteenth birthday.

"Kevin how old am I?"

"You're fifteen Edd, what's with all these weird questions? We seriously can leave it you aren't feeling alright. I know Phil messed you up pretty bad."

**/./././././././**

"Surprise!" Everybody yelled and jumped as the light flicked on. Edd looked around in shock. All of his old friends from the cul-de-sac stood around him in a circle with party hats on. In big red letters "_Happy 17th Birthday Edd_" screamed out on a banner in the old living room at his parent's house. A warm hand pressed on his shoulder and he jumped. Edd turned to see a teal haired man smiling at him.

"Hey Double Cutie, happy birthday. I know Kev has been planning this for a while. Try enjoying yourself for me? I know what happened with Phil was pretty traumatic, but don't worry... none of us think any different of you. Even with your new features," the man nodded and walked into the bustling crowd.

Edd raised a brow and quickly spotted Kevin, making his way to him. Kevin smiled, waving Nazz away before wrapping an arm around the smaller teen. "Hey babe, how did everything go today? Your hand looks better." Kevin set down his drink and used his free hand to take Edd's left, holding it up. The ravenette's eye widen. Instead of the fleshy hand he was used to, a stiff looking metal prosthetic was in place of it. He quickly looked up at Kevin.

"Kevin. Kevin what happened to my hand?"

Before Kevin could answer, Ed waddled up to him, running in place with excitement as he helf up a poorly wrapped present with a big pink bow. "Oh open it up Double D! Oh please! Ed worked hard to get this for you!"

Edd was taken aback as the shorter blue haired teen came in behind him, hands in pockets as always with his front long hair slicked back," just open the damn thing Edd, lumpy has been bugging me all day about this." he rolled his eyes, giving his signature groan of annoyance.

Kevin smiled, nudging him as he took the tiny present and opened it up, two metal silver tags staring at him. One imprented with an M and the other a F. Edd smiled, Kevin pulling them out and putting them around his neck," why thank you Ed. I really do like them. But I have to ask, what do they stand for?"

"For mother and father Double D! Don't you remember? You told Eddy and I we were like your parents because-"

"What moron over here is trying to say is that since you don't have your parents anymore we thought we would both chip in for these. We both know how the last couple of years have been on you after Phil and the deaths. We were lucky enough to have them made with some of the ashes from the urns or whatnot."

Edd turned them around, seeing the signature grey ash in the back of them. My parents are.. dead? Oh dear. It was true, that was one thing that for some reason hadn't changed in the delusions that Edd had. In all reality his parents had passed away shortly after he had confessed his love for Kevin when he was just a child. For some reason he thought things might have been different in this delusion. The only remnants he had of a mother and father back at Peach Creek were the sticky notes he had constantly recycled and moved around to remind himself of what his parents would have wanted. He had been alone most of his life, but it seemed this side of him had his parents for at least around seventeen years.

"Phil?"

All three of them looked at him nervously as if the subject was going to kill them to talk about.

"Yeah Edd, Phil. Don't you remember?" Kevin asked quietly.

Edd hesitated before he shook his head no," I get hazy sometimes.. remember?" he lied, but had remembered Kevin mentioning that he felt sick often in his last 'memory'. "Would you please enlighten me on my hand, parents, and Phil?"

The two other Eds looked at Kevin but he just shrugged and wrapped an arm around Edd, taking him to the couches away from the biggest part of the party. The redhead sighed and swallowed hard, looking away for a long moment and then back with a worried expression on his face," well.. I guess where to start? I really wish your memory was better.. some of this is very. Terrible." he squeaked out," your parents passed soon after the fall formal incident. They were involved in a plane accident on their way to America. Luckily they had saved money over the years for you to be able to go to college and live comfortably afterwards. Don't you remember us looking at schools last month? Oh Edd..." Kevin reached out, stroking a cheek that whined with pain. He recoiled his hand, his eyes pleading," right. Sorry. I forgot the scar still hurts. Uh... Phil, yeah. He had been expelled after the formal and kept trying to get to you for the last four years, and well." Kevin lifted Edd's metal hand," all we really know is that he was trying to, uhm.. to take advantage of you as payback for dating me." Kevin's face became pained and his voice becoming shaking," you fought back though, or else you wouldn't be here with us right now. That's how you lost your hand. He had you tied up for a few weeks before anybody thought to look at his house, since he moved towns and all, ya know?" Kevin looked at Edd for a response but didn't receive anything. It was a lot for the teen to take in," well, er, I guess by the time they found you most of your left arm was too far gone to save. After the previous injures four years ago your arm was pretty weak and this left your body without a way to really heal it. You were pretty down for a while about it and didn't really talk to anybody except me. I was the one who convinced you to go out and get the prosthetic so you would start living life like you wanted."

Edd didn't know what to say. He could only stare, before taking his fleshy arm and pulling Kevin in for a big sloppy kiss. He knew it wasn't real but he didn't want to give this up. According to his delusional version of Kevin the man had been with him for at least eight years. Through thick and thin. Kevin was the one to pull away, giving him a worried expression," Edd," he whispered as lowly as he could embarrassment clearly showing," I told you I'm not ready for something physical.. I know it's your birthday, but I'm not ready."

Edd furrowed his brows, pulling away in confusion. What was Kevin talking about? What he knew to be the actual truth was that Kevin had received Edd's V-card years previous. "Wait so, I'm seventeen and you're almost eighteen and we've been dating for, uh.."

"Officially five years." Five, why only five if it had been eight since they had both confessed? Anyways, this wasn't his biggest worry. He had never dated the actual Kevin in the first place.

"Yeah, five years... and we," Edd looked around, leaning in and whispering," we haven't had sex or anything?"

Kevin blushed a bright red, laying back against the love seat and folding his arms over his chest in a pouting motion," no. We haven't done anything. I'm just not ready. I know you have been for a while but I just can't force myself to feel ready Edd." he got a pleading frown from the jock. Edd placed his metal hand over Kevin's, giving a gapped tooth grin.

"Kevin I am relieved you feel that way. I love you."

**/./././././././**

"I still can't believe you wanted to do this Edd, I told you that we didn't have to get matching ones," Kevin smiled and stood behind Edd in the mirror of the tattoo parlor," besides. Don't you already have enough?"

Edd looked down at the fresh pain in his hip bone, smiling to see a calligraphy styled 'K' adorning the porcelain skin. Better than a self made scar any day. Too bad it isn't real. 'Don't you already have enough?' rang in his head and he quickly searched his body over, seeing the once metal arm was nowhere to be seen and instead only half of his upper arm that had managed to be saved was left. The skin on it had been completely covered in black ink to the point where he would have never known he possessed two limbs if he hadn't looked hard enough. He held up the blackened arm and studied it. Kevin held up a hand, pulling his arm back and placing a kiss on the shoulder. "It doesn't make you any less of a person Edd. I still love you, we all do."

Edd looked down at the shorter man, a Peach Creek letter man jacket hung around his arms. "Do you mean it?"

"That I love you? Of course I do Edd, I have ever since the first time that I said it," he interlaced his finger's with Edd's," l will always love you Edd. I wouldn't have gotten this if I didn't." The ginger held up a wrist, a piece of transparent plastic wrap clung to it, with a dark 'E' showing through.

"Good," Edd tugged on his wrist and brought him closer for a passionate kiss, Kevin pulling away as he had at Edd's seventeenth party.

"Edd! I'm still not ready," Kevin hissed and backed away, grabbing Edd's red shirt and helping him put it on over his black skinny jeans.

"I understand Kevin," he reached out his hand after being helped to put on a thichk black hooded sweatshirt and his dogs tags. "Just as long as I get to be your.. first this time."

"This time? What the hell are you talking about? I haven't had a first time?" Kevin's freckled face contorting in confusion as he tied of the left sleeve for Edd to keep it from moving around.

Edd embraced him best as he could, holding Kevin in place until the lady at the front desk cleared her throat. "Oh, right, sorry." He let go of the ginger and grabbed his hand, quickly exiting the shop and looking out at the bustling city. He recognized it as good old downtown Peach Creek. "Kevin?" he looked down at the boy who gave him a curious look at his actions in the last few minutes.

"Yeah D?"

"I'm 18, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Did you forget that it's your birthday again? I'm getting really scared how bad your memory has become babe. I think you should go back to the doctor."

Edd quickly shook his head and earned a sigh from Kevin. "Let's just go back to the hotel until dinner. Might as well enjoy the rest of the day since we got out of the parlor quicker than we thought." The ginger produced his keys, tugging Edd's hand with them until they reached a tiny parking lot around the block and Kevin hit the unlock button. The lights of a red sports car flashing in response. So he had given his bike up? Maybe I shouldn't ask?..

Either way Edd got into the car and did his best to not struggle while buckling in, insisting that Kevin not help him with the metal device. The jock shook his head and turned the key, sending the engine to life. Edd gripped onto his seat belt for life. A tanned hand quickly shot over and turned the knob on the stereo up, emitting soothing music. "Relax babe, I promise you won't get hurt. It's barely a five minute drive." Edd nodded, closing his eyes and laying his head back.

"Oh hey, it's our song." Kevin happily sang and turned the stereo up, the music booming loudly with the system. Edd curiously listened in.

_Have you ever noticed, _  
_That I'm not acting as I used to do before? _  
_Have you ever wondered, _  
_Why I always keep on coming back for more? _

_What have you done to me, _  
_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure,_

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure,_  
_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure,_

_You really are my ecstasy,_  
_My real life fantasy,_  
_My real life fantasy,_

I wonder who chose this song? He opened his eyes and looked over to see Kevin happily singing along with the song, Edd could tell by his body language that he was getting more and more into the song.

_Not that I'm complaining, _  
_A more beautiful vision - I have never seen _  
_If you don't mind me saying, _  
_A lifelong ambition to fulfill my dream _

_What have you done to me, _  
_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _

_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _  
_I'll never be the same I'll tell you for sure _

_You really are my ecstasy, _  
_My real life fantasy, oh yeah_

Edd found it incredibly cute that Kevin was getting so into something. Who he saw Kevin as now was definitely a breather from the Kevin he knew to be true and way less loving and affectionate than the Kevin this version of him had apparently an infatuation with. Edd gripped the seat belt harder. If he had met this Kevin would he have also fallen in love with him?

_You really are my ecstasy, _  
_My real life fantasy, oh yeah,_

_(There can be no other While we still have each other) _  
_(There can be no other,_  
_While we still have each other) _

_You really are my ecstasy, _  
_(There can be no other,_  
_While we still have each other)_  
_My real life fantasy, oh yeah_

The song finished out and Kevin reached over to turn the volume down, noticing that Edd had been staring at him. His face turned bright red and he gripped onto the wheel, trying to his his face. "Jesus dweeb, you know it embarrasses me when you watch me do that."

"I'm sorry Kevin, you're just so.. handsome when you get into it," Edd smirked, giving the sentence an underlying meaning. It was true that even though he didn't know how this Kevin had looked in the situation, but he did know how... how the Kevin he knew would look in the situation. Even if it had never been romantic, Edd couldn't dent that it had been attractive to him.

"Oh my god Edd! Have you been looking in my window again?"

The ravenette busted into laughter, covering his stomach with his arm and looking out the window as they pulled into their hotel. Kevin parked and helped the tall man out of the car, locking it quickly. Kevin looked at him and shook his head, giving the silent treatment as they made their way into the lobby and up the elevator to their room. Kevin pulled out the key card and silently swiped it, a beep opening the door. _Strange, it sounds a lot like the campus alert tone..._ Edd shook his head and entered in after Kevin. Kevin sighed as the door closed and plopped down onto one of the double beds.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah D?" he sounds agitated.

"Why are there two beds? Don't you sleep with me?"

Kevin looked over at him curiously," Edd... you are the one who suggested two beds? You usually freak out and have night terrors when I sleep with you."

"I... do?"

"Edd, you seriously need to go back to the doctor. The lack of your memory scares me."

The ravenette shook his head and made his way over to the bed next to Kevin, putting his arm under his sweater in an attempt to take it off. He grunted and bit at the fabric, before it was caught in the gap of his teeth and he had to use his tongue to wiggle it out. "You know I usually help you with that Edd." Edd looked up, Kevin staring at him flushed in... anger? Or was that sadness? Edd nodded and watched as Kevin shakily reached out, tugging the black and red fabric off of his torso. The redhead looked away, biting at his lip as Edd raised a brow and asked," aren't you going to take the rest off? If we're dining I should be in optimal cleanliness."

Kevin shot a pleading face at him but went against himself and slowly removed the black pants after Edd had kicked off his boots. Kevin held onto the pants and tossed them behind them. "I think that is good enough Edd. You can do the rest yourself." Edd stared up at the redhead. He lifted his hand up and touched Kevin's cheek, making the redhead look at him. Edd gave him a sympathetic look. Kevin truly was scared to go any further with him. Had he done something to make him insecure? The cautiousness and uncertainty was something he had never been used to with the other Kevin. The Kevin he knew was a cocky bastard that would fuck almost anything with a heartbeat. He had learned that the hard way. This Kevin cared, he wanted Edd to feel okay, and Edd wanted to give him the same. He wanted to show him the love that he had felt for his Kevin. The one who he had dearly loved.

"I apologize Kevin, I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

Kevin looked him in the eyes, putting a calloused hand over Edd's and nodded, moving out of the way and quickly moving around the bathroom to put in clean towels and bottle soaps to help meat Edd's clean freak status. He sat up and walked into the bathroom, dropping his underwear and hearing a gasp. He frantically turned his head to see a red faced Kevin covering his mouth and backing up into the bathroom mirror.

"Oh uh Kevin. I'm sorry! I wasn't aware of your presence in the bathroom. I do apologize."

"Oh my god Edd! Cover yourself! Your big- I mean. Fuck. Just cover it and get in the shower already, okay?!"

"Kevin, sorry to burst that bubble of your's but I only have one hand, and unless you want to hold it for me I can't turn the shower on," Edd tried to stay serious but couldn't help the grin that formed on his face.

"I, I, Edd! But! So not choice," he groaned, and covered his face, his knees shaking. Edd sighed and walked over to the shaking boy curiously, his bare feet patting on the tiled floor. This Kevin still very much resembled the jock that he was used to. There was no doubt this one was still obsessed with being on a sports team or two. Yet... the personality was totally different. In no way did it resemble what Edd was used to. Sure he was used to the muscular build and jock like stature, but he wasn't used to the softness. The love that shone through with genuine care. The Kevin he knew always had a hardened expression with nothing but animosity towards Edd. This Kevin wanted nothing more than to make him happy. So was it so bad that he was enjoying the fact that the love he had buried deep down for his Kevin was suddenly back and bursting at it's seems?

"Kevin. Look at me," he stood in front of the jock. Arm extended to the wall over the jock's shoulder to block him into the bathroom corner.

The jock slowly peeled his hands away, the redness never leaving his face as his eyes shakily stared into the eyes of Eddward. To Edd he was a replication of the man he was used to be a completely alternate personality. To this Kevin he was more than anything itself. To Kevin he was a lover... a boyfriend. "Kevin are you scared to look at me?"

Kevin shook his head, placing his hands against Edd's chest.

**xxx**  
"Kiss me," he brought his head closer to barely leave a gap. He had no idea how long he would have in this memory, and if he could he wanted to give this Kevin the love he had always wanted to give his Kevin. "Please. I need you to Kevin. I need it.. to live. I need to feel it."

Kevin looked at him in an almost scared manner. He instantly smashed their lips together, hungrily swallowing Edd up in a daze. The raven had to remove his arm, wrapping it around Kevin's waist and pulling the smaller jock against him as he deepened the kiss. "I've missed you Kevin, I've missed the real you."

"The.. real.. me...?" Kevin managed between kisses. Edd nodded and ushered the jock over to the counter, helping him onto it with his arm. Kevin groaned in pleasure as Edd gently bit into his neck. Lucky me that I already know his spots. He licked the small earlobe, noticing a diamond stud in the cartilage, _well that's new to me_. Quickly Edd swallowed it, sucking at the hard skin. Kevin grabbed onto Edd's shoulders hard, his moans becoming deeper. The raven looked up, the mirror showing what he had always longed to see. Himself in control of a situation with Kevin, being able to express his affection properly.. not forcefully. He used his arm to remove the letter man and then the thin white v-neck Kevin had covering himself. The freckled man looked at him, his eyes hazy, his being vulnerable.

Edd reched into Kevin's letterman, spying the jack on the wall as he fished around on his iPhone and plugged it in, starting up music to cover the sounds. Seeing as the bathroom was located right by the door of the hotel room.

"Edd what the hell are you doing?" Kevin whined, his body starting to slowly shake as he gripped onto his pale boyfriend.

"Don't want it to sound like a murder is happening in here when things pick up do we? The other door is right there," he hitched his thumb and got a sigh of a response from Kevin. But before the redhead could retort, Edd snuck hard already undone Kevin's jeans and snaked a thumb into his pant loops. He pressed against the red head, Kevin's head gently tapping against the glass of the bathroom mirror as Edd yanked the jeans off in a swift motion.

Edd looked down at his prey, seeing the startled jock looking so vulnerable. So. So.. _sexy_. Edd blushed, wiping his hand across his face in embarrassment. Kevin's hand were slapped away as Edd's hand made it's way to the tight black cloth Kevin had chosen as briefs. "Edd, I." Kevin squealed as he felt the soft warm hand wrap itself inside of the cloth and around his warm shaft. Edd bit his lip and closed his eyes, resting his head onto a tanned shoulder. "Edd. I...I," Kevin attempted to say but couldn't help himself from choking as Edd slowly began to stroke him.

"You what baby?" he whispered," please tell me."

"Please I.. I can't stand denying it anymore. I want you Edd."

The swimmer stiffened his body, looking at his boyfriend for reassurance, receiving an approved nod and kissed him on the cheek. Kevin let out a shaky breath, tugging Edd's beanie from his head. Something that never had happened before. He had just used it to cover his mess of hair, but with the condition his body was in in this fantasy he could only imagine the horrors that were hidden beneath it. Kevin tossed it to the side and bit down into Edd's neck. Edd yelped, his grip tightening with each thrust. "Let me." Kevin hands traced his abdomen, lovingly tracing around the freshly inked 'K'. Soon after a hand had found it's way between Edd's legs. Yet another action that had him almost buckling his knees as he became shaky. He felt his eyes going shut, his stroking Kevin becoming faster as his desire grew. _This was it_. He was getting what he had wanted from Kevin in a sexual manner. To touch and be touched without disgust and violence afterwards.

"Edd.. please. Let's. Let's move to the bed. This is an awful place for us to have our first times," Kevin begged, running his hands through Edd's silken raven locks.

Kevin moved from the counter, leading the way to their bedroom. He closed the curtains and shut the light off. Edd was quick to follow, searching his black jeans for his wallet.

"Edd," Kevin said soothingly, holding up a small see through bottle and foil wrapper. Edd grinned and slowly made his way over to the bed from earlier. "Prepared I see Kevin." he planted a longing kiss on the fictional man. "Mmm, I knew it was going to happen tonight."

"Oh," he planted another kiss, causing Kevin to fall back onto the bed, completely exposed in the light of the tiny plug in coming from the hallway. "How is that?"

"You just," Kevin moaned loudly, bucking into the air as Edd sucked onto his toned hips making the swimmer laugh," been forgetting me more and more Edd. I uh," he squealed again feeling a warm tongue lick the already whetted tip of his cock," wanted to give you something you would have no excuse to forget. I want you to remember me when you go to school," another squeal, the raven slowly kissing at Kevin's thighs making it a point to tease him," I want you to remember who we are. That's why I've been holding out so long Edd. I wanted to make this moment a special one, not just another... uhn, another time!" The athlete squealed out as Edd placed lubricated fingers inside of him as preparation, slowly working them in and out.

"Does it hurt Kevin?"

The redhead tensed as he made a '_come here_' motion with his fingers. Edd looked up at him curiously, his muscled abs extremely tensed as he made it again, Kevin eliciting an ear shattering scream. "Oh there it is," Edd grinned making notice of the location of Kevin's sweet spot. He put more pressure, the redhead practically tearing at the bed sheets.

"Please Edd, don't you're going to make me-!"

Edd slowed his paced, retracting his hand and wiping it onto the bed sheets in an attempt to rid himself from the germs he knew existed elsewhere. Maybe I shouldn't think about that, he gritted his teeth and looked down at his creation. Kevin's hands gripped the sheets hard enough his knuckled were white, his face was so red you could swear he had been choked. Edd's heart stopped, taking in what exactly was about to happen. He was no longer with the abusive jock of the real world. He was with a fragile man that loved him and was about to give himself to the one he had called his love. Edd was expected to make this a memorable moment, and he would be damned if he did any less. Quickly he motioned for Kevin to move over and lay beside him. Kevin didn't waste any time as he climbed on top of his boyfriend. Edd looked at him in surprise, resting his hand on top of Kevin's fire locks. He tugged gently, the red head closing his eyes and gasping in response. "Do you like that?" Kevin nodded.

"Good," he chuckled and repeatedly ran his long fingers through the shortened spiked of fire emitting from Kevin. "You're such a handsome man Kevin, I can't believe you would ever think a wretched soul like me could be fit to love somebody as pure and beautiful as you are."

"Don't say those things, Edd. I know Phil messed you up, but it has only made YOU more handsome. You've always been the same boyfriend to me, always the same Edd. If I didn't care about or love or how you felt don't you think I would have given this moment to somebody else? Like... Nazz?" the redhead gave him a look that said he knew how Edd was about to act, and he was right. Edd grit his teeth, a nasty habit he had picked up from the Kevin he knew was real. He had always been jealous of what Nazz and Kevin had, and he guessed the Edd this Kevin knew had felt the same way if not more strongly about it. "That's what I thought. Now shut up and make love to me already. I didn't think there would be this much talking involved or else I would have waited longer. Or would you like me to-"

"Shut up Kevin," Edd growled, tugging those red locks hard until he had Kevin's mouth swallowed into his, causing the redhead to drool as Edd suckled on his tongue, grabbing at his rear hard. "Before I turn this into a less loving and more territorial experience." In truth, it would never be that kind of experience with Edd. Coco was the only one who had let Edd have free roam to touch him and it had never been a rough experience. Edd just couldn't do it. No matter how angry Kevin could make him. "That's more like it shark bait," Kevin retorted with a chuckle. So I still swim? Hm.. interesting. Edd let out a feral growl, biting onto the soft pink lips in front of him. Kevin fished around beside him, trying to make it less noticeable as he grabbed the foil wrapper and sat it on Edd's chest ever-so-gently. Not, it was more like a you-better-fucking-use-this motion in which Edd was more than happy to abide by. He flipped the cap on the lube and wet his fingers again, slowly sliding his hand beneath Kevin to ready him yet again. If this was truly his first time it was going to take more than just one time to ready him for what was about to come.

"F-Fuck Edd," Kevin half said, half moaned out. "Jesus, you almost have me there already, this isn't fair. I demand... I demand that you have sex with me this instant Eddward Marion Vincent!" Kevin screeched and Edd just blushed," such a deamn Kevin Barr, and here today you acted as if a simple kiss would kill you from embarrassment." The gap showed in his teeth as he ripped the foil and gently tugged it onto himself, making sure to ass lube for a '_safer ride_' he had said to Kevin. He held the redhead up with his only hand, gently laying the boy down onto the lubed tip. "Please.. please be careful," Kevin stuttered as he held his death grip onto Edd's shoulders, his face buried in the raven locks. Edd nudged his nose into Kevin's cheek, hearing him grunt in pain as Edd slowly but surely penetrated the innocence Kevin had desperately wanted him to take. "Fuck, Edd! It hurts like hell!" Kevin whined, tearing up against Edd's shoulder.

He sighed, stopping as Kevin took him down to the base," Kevin I promise it will be alright. You just need to relax, or else you won't enjoy it." Kevin nodded, taking deep breathes before giving Edd the go to start moving slowly in which he did. He held tightly onto Kevin's back, making sure that his thrusts weren't too rough. After a few minutes Kevin joined in and began moving his hips with Edd's motions, moans escaping his mouth. Edd gripped tighter, his nails threatening to break flesh as Kevin said," it's okay Edd, you can go faster." "Please Kevin... please tell me if I.. uhn, I.. fuck. If I hurt you Kevin."

"Shut up dork, and, and... and fuck, just go faster please? I've waited six years for this shit, and I want it now."

"Language, Kevin."

"Even during sex you are a prude. I shouldn't expect any less from you."

"No you shouldn't," Edd panted and dug his nails into Kevin's flesh. He wailed out in a mix of pain and pleasure, Edd thrust deeply inside of him, hitting his sweet spot over and over. Kevin feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. He dug into Edd's shoulder, shoving his teeth down hard and biting until the ravenette bucked wildly into him. "Kevin cease your actions unless you want me to cum already!" Kevin just responded with a growl, Edd reaching down to stroke his partner's length. By this time Kevin had driven Edd to the point of no return. The trail of love marks Kevin was leaving on his collar bone area made him want to bruise the boy even more.

"Fucking, goddammit Edd!" Kevin yelled, his body convulsing as he released himself onto Edd's newly inked hips, Edd quickly following behind. The raven grabbed Kevin's lips as he pulled out, pinning him into the tightest kiss of his life. It hadn't been much, but it was more than what his Kevin had ever given him.

"I love you Kevin," he whispered into his boyfriend's ear, hearing no response. After a long pause, Edd pulled his partner away, seeing a distraught Kevin desperately wiping away tears from his eyes. "Kevin what's wrong?"

"It's just..." he looked away, pulling himself from atop Edd," It's just I'm so scared Edd. I'm so scared you'll forget me. Forget this moment that we just shared. It scared me that almost every year since the party when we were 9 you've just.. gone blank. Almost like you had just come from another world. And you forget me too, and things we've done. I feel like I'm losing you Edd and I hate it. I hate that it happens, and I hate that Phil just made it worse. It's gone from every year or two to almost every month it's just like you literally lose yourself and I don't know what to do. You're going to a different college than me, and I won't be there to remind you anymore of who we are and what we've done in the past." Kevin stopped speaking and Edd pulled him close, cooeing into his ear.

"Don't ever think that Kevin. I would never in a million years forget you or what we've been through. Kevin, look at me," he tugged on the redhead's arm but it still took a good five minutes before the redhead turned, his face dry but tear trails still visible. "Kevin you are way too handsome of a man to cry on a night like this. I'm still here and I always will be. I promise Kevin that no matter what... no matter what I will come back for you. You hold me together." It wasn't entirely a lie. The Kevin he had in his life had always managed to keep him glued, he hadn't had a choice otherwise. This Kevin had made him want to stay together. He had no idea how long he would be spending with him but it was definitely taking a toll on his heart and awakening new feelings.

"Shut up dork, don't call me that," Kevin teased and stood from the bed, wiping a hand on his stomach," oh shit, gross. We need to shower, and stat. Your germ freakness is rubbing off on me," he looked down at himself and then back up," quite literally."

Edd covered his mouth and laughed, taking the offer of the shower. It was the most quiet shower he had ever experienced. Most of the time was spent holding onto one another and laughing when soap would be splashed onto the other's face. Kevin had always made sure to stay right next to Edd. Afterwards Edd took the pleasure in ordering and paying for room service. Even if he only possessed one arm in this lifetime he still somehow had managed to force feed Kevin and himself.

Kevin didn't let Edd lift a finger when it came to the clean up. "It's your birthday babe, remember? Just relax." That crooked, almost underbitten smile came out. Edd huffed, pouting and taking Kevin's phone to find a playlist to sleep to. He was never fond of sleeping in strange places, and he was more than positive he would have one hell of a time trying to sleep if he were to do it in the silence here. Kevin took the phone from his hands, startling Edd. "Here, I think this will be better for tonight."

Edd pouted even more, shuffling beneath the sheets and shutting off the lights as Kevin plugged his phone into the jack, the mellow tunes playing over the speakers. Kevin nestled himself into Edd. A calloused hand wrapped into Edd's exposed raven locks. "Edd?"

"Hm?"

"Please promise me that you won't forget me."

"Of course Kevin. How could I ever forget you? I know that you say I have had quite a bad memory over the last few years, but... I can promise that there is absolutely no way I could every forget somebody as special as you."

"Say it Edd!"

"Say what Kevin?"

"Say that you promise!"

"Fine, Kevin!" he snaked his hand beneath the redhead's cheek and turned him to look straight into those green eyes. Those deep, dark, green.. shit Edd, get yourself together! This is all your imagination. "I promise Kevin that I could never forget somebody who has made such a huge impact on my life. you are the only person I have and ever will be in love with, you've.. you've taught me what it was like to love Kevin, and how to love again, after..." shit I need to cover myself," everything that happened. All I ever needed was you Kevin. I love you, and I promise you that I would never be able to forget you."

At first nothing happened. Kevin stared at him and stayed quiet. Edd began to pain, feeling as if he had somehow spent too much time in this memory of his and messed things up.. even if he was more than positive it would never be a real thing. Kevin's sob broke him from his trance, Edd kissing him gently and embracing him as best as his abilities would allow. Kevin smashed his head onto Edd's weak chest, sobbing greatly as Edd rubbed his back and hummed along with the songs that played. Eventually Kevin quieted and his grip loosened on Edd's locks. The ginger's breathing went steady and quieted, squeaking out a final," I love you Eddward Vincent."

The pain in his chest wasn't something he had expected to feel after hearing those words. He closed his eyes and held the ginger tightly, hearing a final verse of a more than familiar song, quietly singing with it before the sleepiness overtook him and he realized once he closed his eyes he would probably not be here with Kevin, the Kevin that had made him feel love again. The Kevin that made him wonder.

_Stay with me,_  
_ As we cross the empty skies,_  
_ Come sail with me,_  
_ We play in dreams,_  
_ As we cross the space and time,_  
_ Just stay with me_

The feeling of sleep overwhelmed him and he could no longer fight the strange feeling as coldness and his vision turned completely black. He tried to struggle but could only cry for the love he had longed for had now been lost.. _even if it was just a facade of my imagination_.


End file.
